


Evil Queen's Expansion

by Hatson



Series: "Evil" Queen [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Declarations Of Love, Elves, Eventual Smut, Evil in Quotation Marks, F/F, Fantasy, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Food Kink, Foot Jobs, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Goddesses, Harems, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Loving Marriage, Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Psuedo-Futanari, Role Reversal, Sequel, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Slime, Smut, Table Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatson/pseuds/Hatson
Summary: This is a sequel to Evil Queen's Conquest. After the Evil Queen earned the love of her newly wed wives, a new land revealed itself. Noticing new love interests in these lands, the Evil Queen sets out to claim more wives for her harem.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: "Evil" Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065722
Kudos: 7





	1. A New Land with New Women

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried my best to improve since the last work. The entire story is in 3rd person omniscient.

3rd Person POV

Flare was currently having thoughts during the sex she was having. Flare is currently on top of Thorn who was entering her backdoor while holding her arms, receiving a pounding in the vagina from Mistdrop, taking Renmi’s through her breasts, and eating Beam’s sausage. The rest of the harem stood around the outside near the bedroom walls watching the climax unfold as everyone unleashed their pseudo semen in and on Flare’s body. It has been a few years and the recently promoted princesses have matured in their bodies. They are just as tall as their mothers and have honeydew sized breasts. The mothers themselves have only changed slightly, they’re breasts have grown to be the largest size of a honeydew, probably because of how they’ve been drinking milk every single day. But otherwise, the mothers still look like young and mature women because of Flare and Mika’s abilities. Flare decided to make an announcement for everyone. “I’ve been considering on expanding my harem.” Everyone had some sense of surprise at this statement, but appreciate how truthful Flare is being. “Can’t ignore feelings of love, can you? I don’t blame you because it felt the same for me when I realized it.” Mika said. “I take it you are looking at a place we’ve never been to?” Dewstring inquired due to how the most beautiful and lovely people in Chanterral were already in the room. “Correct Dewstring, while this world is Chanterral, the people here aren’t aware that there are other kingdoms and cities beyond.” Flare added. The continent that the four kingdoms of Plenti, Greengrove, Peak, and Solarum were on is not named due to how nobody has explored far beyond the map’s borders, so as a result, it’s just called Chanterral as it is their whole world. “Oh! You’re looking at Depth, aren’t you?” Mika realized. “Yes, I’ve noticed some potential lovers in Depth, the independent city by the beach.” Flare noted. “So, there are areas outside of our currently drawn maps?” Erona asked. “Well, there is now. That’s because I just recently made it!” Mika answered. “Y-You just created new lands?!” Beam was astonished. “Yes, and I’ve noticed eight women in particular.” Flare noted. “Let me guess, four mother-daughter duos whom you wish to make your wives?” Mistdrop predicted. “You certainly smart like your mother Mistdrop. Although I really wonder why all these ideal women have the same proportions as the respective mothers and daughters here? Even their age is similar to the mothers and daughters here respectively.” Flare nodded. “Hehe, that might’ve been unconsciously influenced by your body Flare. The age is mostly because I inserted the new continent to appear as if it was always there, so the people living there have advanced in their civilization.” Mika confessed. “Wait, so that means…” “…Our bodies are modeled after a goddess’!” Beam finished for Splendie who was shocked and blessed at this. “Back to the original topic, I should ask, are you all fine with my choice to expand the harem?” Flare consulted. “I think you should worry more about taking on all of us.” Angler smirked. “If you need any help, we’re ready to assist you in any way.” Thorn added with multiple agreements. “Since it’s a unanimous agreement, I’ll take care of transportation!” Mika popped in. In one swift move, the entire castle was teleported into a vast body of water on a newly created remote island which is flowing with flora, but only tiny fauna. “I smell salt.” Angler noticed. Flare guided everyone to the outside where they became astonished by the sudden change in scenery. “So many acts of the goddess in one day.” Beam… was beaming out. Out in the distance was the city that Flare had interests in. “The castle should be able to keep itself hidden.” Flare said. “How are you going to approach this?” Renmi was curious. “For now, I’m going to observe what is happening and think of a plan, since I have the ability Spy, I shouldn’t worry about going there myself.” Flare explained.

Flare had her Spy ability broadcasted on a wall for everyone to see and hear through her. Flare was looking at two places in particular, Hidden Depths Academy, an institution for young adults to learn various professions and Flown, a small adventurer’s guild. In each of these places were four of the women that Flare had an interest in. Flare explained what she learned from the first time she spied on them and realized her own love. The first in-depth look is in Hidden Depths Academy where the love interests in the academy are Headmaster Hourly, the Practical Nurse Vermill, daughter to Hourly and academy student Minutely, and daughter to Vermill and academy student Arle. They began gathering and listing their observations throughout the span of a week. One of the noticeable features are the clothing being that it is different from what they normally know. After some a short gathering of information on clothing mostly caused by Flare and the elves’ interest, everyone was informed of what the people wore. Flare herself took detailed notes on the appearance of her love interests. Hourly wore a rather plain tunic compared to the robe she had on. The robe had elaborate patterns, an emblem on the back, possibly signifying status, and an upright collar that extended to be below the chin. For the lower waist, a long skirt matching the robe was worn with average looking boots. Hourly kept her ocean blue hair in a large bun and has bangs covering one of her eyes that match her hair. Vermill had a similar robe to Hourly except that it is less intricate, is white, is slightly thinner, and has a normal collar. Vermill has black trousers likely for flexibility and wears the same boots as Hourly. Her pink hair is trimmed short to prevent any from bothering her pink eyes. The Female students wear a white collared shirt, a vest with various designs depending on the student, a knee length skirt matching the vest, a black tie, stockings that start at the thighs and end at the feet, and various shoe wear depending on the student. Minutely has leather shoes while Arle has heavy boots. Minutely apparently shares her hairstyle and eye color with her mother’s except for how the bun is smaller. Arle has pink twin tails to go with her scarlet red eyes. Hidden Depths teaches young adults in three departments: Magic Studies pertaining to alchemy, sorcery, and inscriptions; Knight Studies pertaining to physical abilities, knighthood, and combat; and Wisdom Studies pertaining to reading, writing, and social studies. There are three lower headmasters for the three studies, Magic Master Dan, Knight Master Falcon, and Wisdom Master Vert, whom all have their respective department to tend to. Headmaster Hourly apparently teaches some of the classes while juggling the management of the academy which is strange considering her position. A noticeable trend is that some teachers in each department receives money from a student through discreet means and those students appear to do well in their grades despite their negligence to pay any attention in their classes. Another noticeable issue is that each Master checks the progress of their assigned teachers, but don’t give any thorough investigation. What is more shocking is that Hourly receives these reports of nothing wrong, but doesn’t do anything about it either, although she does look pained whenever it happens. Academy Student Minutely is what can be considered the star student. She is in the Wisdom department where she earns her grades fairly and is popular among the other students. She is also one of the students close to graduating. However, the group she has garnered appears to be… manipulative. They always suggest things that she should do and start acting aggressive whenever she wants to disagree with them. Next was the Academy’s Nurse who tends to anyone who is injured using practical methods such as bandages, washing, or medicine. There tends to be students and even some teachers who vocally speak about how useless or obsolete Vermill is. Then comes Arle in the department of Knights who has constantly hears vulgar comments about her mother. The group would need further research to know why Arle was orchestrating the injuries of other students. She is smart being how she or her mother hasn’t been suspected since the injuries are caused indiscriminately either by “accident” or subtle manipulation, but all with no intent to kill. Arle does exceptionally well in her classes with fair grades and is to graduate soon like Minutely. After a week of observation, Flare took another week for the guild and told everyone of her other four future wives. The Guild Master, Meadow who is kind, sweet, firm, and capable of cooking for the guild. Meadow wore a dress that is minimalistic, yet manages to be elegant. Not much space is taken up by the dress, so she can move easily. The dress covers her collar, arms, and legs. She wears boots with slightly elevated heels. Underneath that dress are her muscles, specifically in the arm area, probably signifying that she can use her fists in a fight. Her blonde hair is arranged into a set of drills extending to her back and complement her purple eyes. There were a majority of good people in the guild with some exceptions, however the people outside of it were a different story. There were people from rival guilds telling her that she should merge her guild with theirs so her guild may survive, but that would mean handing ownership over to them. There were light attempts to persuade her, but more dangerous attempts were made, there were threats, sabotage, and coercion and despite this, Meadow managed to maintain her ground. Her daughter and guild receptionist, Mix was also harassed, stalked, and even offered a bribe, but she was as strong as her mother. Mix wore a black collared shirt with a decorative brooch, matching black trousers, leather shoes, and a white tie. Her purple hair reaches just past the shoulders and ensures that Mix’s yellow eyes aren’t obscured. While everyone at the guild was generally nice, there were some people who weren’t completely nice. One of the guild members, Muffle is a retired Sorceress and does most of her work within the guild, however there are people in the guild who keep asking her to take care of problems. Muffle wears a fairly worn and plain navy-blue robe, a white undershirt that appears to be the least damaged item, white trousers that have signs of scratching over it, and boots that have stains from whatever it stepped on. The black hair is a mess and seems to be self-cut just to keep it short. Muffle has tired eyes that are similar in color to her robes. Muffle appears to be silent and doesn’t speak to anyone and carries a tired demeanor. Her daughter, Bell is an energetic woman and magician who is always trying to do the work that people egg on her mother to do, however nobody gives her a chance in favor of Muffle. Bell mimicked her mother’s clothing and appearance except for a few differences: Her clothing isn’t damaged, it’s color cyan like her own eyes, her self-cut hair looks cleaner, and her eyes are vibrant with life. Muffle barely even fulfills their requests but they still annoy her anyways while ignoring Bell. Everyone has seen Bell in action and while she isn’t to her mother’s standards, she is capable of helping. After two weeks of surface-level observation, sorting out and planning what happens next was on Flare’s mind.

“Now that we’ve seen enough, I’ll summarize what I saw. Hourly is powerless to stop the corruption in her staff aside from Vermill. Vermill is unaware that her own daughter Arle is deliberately injuring other students. Minutely is being pushed around by her own fans. Meadow and Mix are being oppressed by more prominent guilds. The guild however relies of Muffle to do the hard work while Bell is ignored. In this city, my love interests are the nice ones, although Arle can be dubious, and everyone else is the mean ones. I’m going to consider what we can do.” Flare said. “You’re not going to kidnap them like us?” Erona wondered. “I’m unsure of that, separating you from your lifestyle was important in allowing you to realize your flaws and attracting mother’s attention, but I’m certain that these people care about the city they live in. If they are to break ties and join me, then they’d need to know that there are less people suffering when they leave. And the kidnapping was integral with obtaining the princesses and preventing anymore resistance from the people. This land is completely new, so they won’t know about me which means that I have more freedom. Even if Mika is here, I’d want to earn their love like I did yours.” Flare replied. Everyone liked that. Flare deduced that the best way to win their love, was by helping each person. “I’m going to make small moves first and get more information myself.” Flare concludes.


	2. The New Breeze...

Flare walked about the streets in daylight, getting a grasp on the location, remembering the laws, and making note of the shady activities. Flare changed her own clothing so she’d blend in. Flare is wearing a white collared shirt, black trousers, boots, and a black cloak with a hood. It is a plain and average wear, that can easily blend into a crowd. Flare now stood before the doors of Flown, the guild where she opened the doors to enter. “Is there anything I can help you with?” Mix greeted as Flare waked to her desk. “May I speak to the Guild Master? I’d like to discuss some business with her.” Flare requested. Mix’s face grew suspicious at this, but before she could say anything, she was interrupted, “Mix, I’ll speak with her, I’m relatively free right now.” Meadow spoke from the doorway to her office. “Understood, but I’m going with you, traffic is slow and another receptionist can handle this.” Mix replied. Flare follows the deo while making note that a stalker that has been following her is eavesdropping, but Flare didn’t need to worry about it. Although Flare is wearing superficially mundane clothing, but known only to her and her harem are the multiple invisible inscriptions written inside the clothing. The inscriptions should disguise her incoming conversation to sound like normal or routine according to the situation. Flare sits down on the chair facing the Guild Master’s desk as she sits at her desk while Mix stands at the doorway. “What do you wish to discuss?” Meadow starts. “Well to introduce myself, I am Flare, and I’m currently interested in your predicament.” Flare replies. Flare receives a quizzical look and elaborates, “I’ve noticed that some bigger guilds have been harassing yours and I’d like to offer a solution… for a price of course.” Meadow and Mix become more suspicious of this. “Although I’ve never seen you before, you’ve already marked yourself as a shady individual. Can you verify that you’re not some sort of mercenary or spy sent by those guilds?” Meadow pressed. “If I recall, all guilds have a unique magic imprinting system. All guild members are tagged with this to enforce the rule of being bound to one guild. Former guild members have a history recorded of their past guilds. All registered guilds have an official and constantly updated record of each guild and their members. And on a side-note, any transactions between two or more people are also recorded, but are can only be viewed with a proper warrant. Pending transactions are also counted. It is true that recorded transaction history has an expiration of two years after a trade, but your guild started one year ago. Unless I’m doing this for free, you shouldn’t find any traces of guild activity.” Flare explained. Guild Masters have the tool that can check both guild and transaction history. Meadow contemplates the logic and believes that scanning this person should give her verification of her words, if it exists. Meadow scans Flare as Mix moved to her side to review the results. The scans show an unusual anomaly “Who exactly are you? There is no registered profile for you. It is impossible for you to have any records.” Meadow inquires. “I’m from somewhere else, I traveled here and noticed both of you being hounded by strange people. I was going to step in, but you had control of the situation. I would’ve left it alone, but those people seemed more organized that normal street thugs, so I investigated a bit. And here I am now.” Flare responds. “Without a record, none of us can be certain of your history.” Meadow points out. “That would mean that those bigger guilds persuaded me, I have no need for money, I already have the necessities. I don’t need power, I already have enough of that. I’m in this for something else.” Flare replies. “…Even if you could help us, what exactly is your reward?” Meadow asks. “That’s simple, I want you and your daughter to live with me and become my wives in my harem. It was love at first sight when I saw you two.” Flare nonchalantly said with no shame. Meadow and Mix are stunned by this blunt request. Meadow had a bothered look, but otherwise held a tiny bit of respect for the brutal honesty, but Mix had a question of her own, “How do you know that we are family?” “I do have good hearing, one time I heard you say: ‘How exactly are we going to get rid of them mother?’ Also, you two are strikingly similar in looks to each other.” Still untrusting, but satisfied by her answer, Mix stays silent, signifying that she has no rebuttal. “Are you here to help us or claim us? I can’t help but question your motives.” Meadow continues. “Both honestly, I did travel here to obtain new wives for my harem and keeping my wives happy is an important task I maintain for myself. It’s like firing two arrows with one bow, but I still would’ve asked if you weren’t having any predicaments. I want to be someone who earns your love.” Flare supplies. “But you did say that we are to live with you, your home is rather far is it?” Meadow argues. “Actually, my home is close, if you want to continue working here, I’ll take care of the transportation. All for my wives’ sake of course.” Flare responds. “One more question, if we were to refuse, then what will happen?” Meadow scrutinizes. “I’ll just keep trying to win both your love.” Flare said. “Even if it resorts to daily harassment?” Meadow asked. “How would that gain your affection?” Flare responds. At this point, Meadow realizes that she may have gone too far in her thinking and concedes. Meadow and Mix huddle close to whisper to each other the pros and cons of this transaction. “We’ll consider this transaction, but for now, no deal will be made. You may exit on your own.” Meadow concludes. “Before I go, may I have an official document of my history and transactions?” Flare asked. Seeing as there is no reason to not give one, Meadow decides to allow it. Flare thanks the two for their time and leaves the office, but doesn’t leave the guild, she did have two others to visit.

A day with less traffic meant less people bothering Muffle which is something that she and her daughter enjoyed. However there tends to be that one person and that person is Flare. “Hello! May I speak with you?” Flare greets Muffle. “I must tell you that mother doesn’t want to speak.” Bell steps in. “Conversations don’t have to use words, it’s still a conversation if someone is listening.” “Then what do you want to talk about? You’ve got some sort of problem that needs fixing or maybe some crow is bothering you?” Bell interjects. “It’s not really a problem, it’s more of a request I want to make.” Flare explains. Bell remains silent, pulls a chair, sits on it, and maintains eye contact with Flare, “Alright then, ask away.” “My name is Flare and I want you two to live with me as my wives in my harem.” Flare asks away. Muffle had a curious gaze, there were some suitors who tried gaining her hand, but this was different, her daughter wasn’t ignored. Muffle joined the guild because she’s friends with Meadow who keeps away much of her requesters. One issue Muffle had was that her daughter was being ignored. Bell is beautiful, kind, and capable, yet she continues to be at Muffle’s side to persuade others from harassing her. Muffle didn’t want Bell to be in her shadow. Could this person have peace at her house? Muffle thought. Bell however, is a different person, “What?! I’ve certainly got something to say if… wait… I’m included in this? WAIT I’M INCLUDED IN THIS?!” Bell shifted from defensive to confused and Mix had to remind her to keep her voice down. “What are you getting at, here? What do you want from us?” Bell presses. “Your love and hand in marriage.” Flare answers simply. “Well, I’m not the person to be asked this question, my mother still has to give her response.” Bell turns to Muffle for a visual answer. Muffle gestures Bell to ask more. “Alright then, what could you offer to Muffle?” Bell asks. “I own a castle. I’ll offer housing for you if needed.” Flare responds. Bell turns to her mother, “Do you think she is lying?” Bell whispers. Muffle shakes her head and shows some interest, but Bell is still skeptical. “Are you trying to inherit something from her? Make her your maid or something? Obligate her to do what you want because spouses are supposed to support each other?” Bell grills. “If I was here just for her, then why did I ask for your hand as well? Did you forget? And She should be the one to decide that.” Flare counters. Bell looks back to Muffle who gives an in-consideration look, “You’re right there… but what makes you think that I’d marry you?” Bell asks. “Well, what can I do to earn your love?” Flare prompts. “Hah, that would only happen if you could prevent my mother from being bothered by her requesters.” Bell taunts. “Then, if I can do that, you will marry me?” Flare offers. “You’re on, if you can do better than I can, then I’ll do that.” Bell confirms. “Great then, Muffle. If I could start now, I just want to ask: Why can’t you just refuse? Even if your silent, everyone should know if you don’t want to do it.” Flare asks. “Well these buffoons that ask her only see what they want to see.” Bell answers for Muffle. “But does she actually do their requests?” Flare asks. “Sometimes, but I notice that she fulfills it with minimum effort.” Bell says. “Then why do they keep asking her if she doesn’t give the expected results?” Flare asks. “Well… I don’t know, mother is a retired adventurer, they prefer someone with experience.” Bell slumps slightly. “I could just take you to my house, but I think the best way to solve this is to go for the source. Before I go, is there any time limit?” Flare begins finishing up. “Not really, it will have to take someone equally as stubborn as the people who annoy my mother and they look like they could keep this up for years.” Bell informs. “Thanks, that will be all for now, don’t forget the deal!” Flare ends as she begins walking out. “Whatever… deal…? ACK! I’M GETTING MARRIED IF THIS WORKS! Wait… WHY AM I THINKING THAT IT MIGHT WORK?!” Bell panics. “Hush! I told you to keep it down Bell!” Mix scolds. Muffle watches on in intrigue, this is the longest conversation Bell has ever had. Muffle was unsure if it was her experience with other people or her instincts, but had a good feeling about Flare. As to how Flare would fare as a wife to herself and her daughter, Muffle would find that out in the future. Meanwhile at the receptionist’s desk, Mix is stunned by this woman’s boldness. She just asked Muffle and Bell to be included in her harem, the same harem that she and her own mother was being tempted into. Flare certainly wasn’t kidding when she wanted a harem, but geez, she takes an opportunity when it’s there. She’d probably talk to her mother about this once her shift ends.

The persistent requests are unnatural, maybe I should’ve asked what type of requests were being made, Flare thought. The Academy’s hours should be over and everyone should be in their homes. There are dorms for Hidden Depths Academy. There are student dorms and staff dorms and interestingly enough, students who are family with staff can live in the staff dorms. Luckily for Flare, all four lived in the staff dorms. The stalker Flare has had is still following her. Flare went to Vermill’s room first and knocked, then Vermill answered the door. “…Yes? Who are you? I don’t remember calling anyone.” Vermill asks. “Ah, my name is Flare, may I speak with your daughter?” Flare answers with a friendly tone. “What do you want with my daughter?” Vermill asks suspiciously. “I want to speak with her privately about something, it can be at this door.” Flare responds. Vermill continues her suspicious gaze and calls for Arle, “Arle, do you know this woman? She wants to speak with you.” Vermill speaks while maintaining her stare. “No, I don’t know her.” Arle states. “Well, I have no idea what you want, but you might have the wrong person.” Vermill says as she reaches to close the door. “Ah, forgive me, but my loose bricks personality may seem impossible to discern like thin ice, but may I please have a word, it is urgent.” Flare says. “Actually, I wish to speak with her, it’ll probably weigh on my mind if I don’t hear it.” Arle says with scrutinizing eye contact. Of course, being the planner of incidents, Arle is constantly thinking of different variables to her plans, so she is quite perceptive of different things like the abnormal wording Flare put into her statement. “Ok then, but if something happens, just call me.” Vermill slowly walks out of the conversation, then Arle manages to give a calm expression, “So, what do you want to talk about?” “I know what you’ve done in the academy. The pool, the forge, and the branching hallway. You’ll do as I say or the culprit for the incidents will be named.” Flare speaks immediately with a 180 turn in tone. Arle is completely surprised by this woman’s direct words, someone could’ve heard! Arle who was expecting this woman to drag out the conversation had her thoughts derailed by this direct command. She even gave her name! Is she really that confident?! Arle thought. “It seems that you may not have heard me, should I repeat myself?” Flare states. Arle didn’t have time to think because she was too pressured by this woman, if nobody heard the first time, they might hear the second, and mother! “W-what d-d-do you want.” Arle silently cursed at this sudden event. “Anytime I visit, I want you to say that you invited me, so I can enter your dorm. The next time I come here, you will introduce me as a person you helped, and I want to repay you for it. Even if I fulfilled my favor, I will still come, and you will simply say that we get along.” Flare demands. Dang it! Why did this have to happen? I can’t think of any countermeasures right now! I have no choice but to agree, for now. Arle thought. “Fine, I’ll do as you say.” Arle forces out. Flare smiles and leaves to visit her last targets. Managing to maintain her cool despite that woman being out of earshot, Arle calmly closes the door and walks to the kitchen where her mother is waiting. “What did you two talk about?” Vermill asks. “Well, I helped out that woman some time ago and she feels indebted to me. It’s just that I already forgot about her until I remembered at the last minute. She might be coming back since it’s so late.” Arle lies with a quickly regained composure. “Alright then… I’ll be watching her when she visits.” Vermill says. I guess I was bound to get caught, but by some unknown person, I don’t know if this is a good or bad thing. Arle thought.

The hallway outside of the Headmaster’s room is fairly luxurious, although it seems like it has been in that same state for a while. Flare knocks on the door, waits patiently, greets Hourly who answered the door, and senses Minutely who is standing nearby, but out of sight. “Who are you and what do you want.” Hourly says imperatively. “My name is Flare and I’d like to speak with you about something. I’ve noticed that some suspicious activities have been going on in your academy.” Flare responds while Hourly begins sweating. “Be more specific.” Hourly demands, but with sweat starting to form. “Your teachers have been accepting bribes for better grades, your supervisors have done nothing, and your hands are tied up.” Flare specifies. Hourly becomes nervous, “Get in here.” Hourly whispers urgently. Flare walks in where Hourly drags her to a chair and sits her down in it. Minutely observes what is happening with a neutral expression, but with subtle nervousness. “What exactly do you want.” Hourly commands for she is quite fed up with being manipulated or blackmailed. “I’ll make is short, I want you and your daughter to live with me as my wives in my harem in exchange for helping you out with your predicament.” Flare repeated what she said three times. Hourly and Minutely paused for a moment, surely, they were expecting her to ask for money, a position in the academy, or a bribe of some kind, but marriage? “You’re working with them, aren’t you?” Hourly assumes. “You’re incorrect, how would marriage benefit them?” Flare counters. “Regardless, this could all be some scheme that they are planning? Offering to help us out? You could be trying to lower our guards. You can’t disprove the possibility that you’re working with them!” Hourly asserts. “My involvement with them is a possibility, however it is a low possibility.” Flare speaks as she hands her transaction documents. “You’re unregistered… that doesn’t change anything, you could just be a traveler looking for hired pay.” Hourly says. “That would mean being registered to this city as stated: Transactions involving guildmembers must involve both parties to be officially registered citizens. The only exception to this rule is when an unregistered person makes a public request on a guild wall.” Flare explains. Hourly asks for a moment to read the city’s laws, finds that the truth was spoken, and walks back to Flare. “So, to summarize, you help us out with our issues, but me and my daughter will become your wives in a harem.” Hourly pinches her nose. After receiving an affirmative, Hourly then took the time to think about her options. If she accepts this strange woman’s offer and she succeeds, then she and her daughter will be married. “What will happen should we be married?” Hourly asks. “I will take care of your food, shelter, and hygiene. You will be living with me and my other harem members. You’ll have to tell me or any other authority figure if you wish to go somewhere outside. We will have sex if both parties are willing and you will be nude inside my house.” Asking for permission to leave, inevitable sex, and her and her daughter’s glory to be seen. At least she’s honest. If she refuses, then she and her daughter will have to deal with the issues within the academy themselves. Hourly thought. Hourly actually is aware of Minutely’s problems with her follower, but to a lesser extent compared to Flare. Somehow to Hourly, becoming this woman’s wife gives more freedom than she has now. “So, you’ve got some sort of solution to our problems, what exactly are you going to do?” Hourly asks. “Well firstly, are you aware of your daughter’s problem?” Flare brings up. “Yes… you’ve been spying on my daughter.” Hourly states. “How much did you see?” Minutely interjects. “I did give you your privacy, I only looked into your activity during academy hours.” Flare says. Minutely is slightly bothered by that fact, but feels relieved that someone knows what she is going through. “Considering the fact that if I made any moves against them, they are likely to bring you and your daughter down with them. Also factoring in your daughter’s issues… I think that the first thing to do is stage a kidnapping.” Flare states. “What.” Hourly is stunned again while Minutely stays silent. “To ensure that they can’t harm you or your daughter, I will stage a kidnapping and have you stay at my house for however long I need to expose the corruption. I will provide the daily necessities.” Flare explains. Hourly decides to think about this before saying anything. Hourly would be putting her trust, her own safety, and her daughter’s safety in this person’s hands. But given how there isn’t any alternatives if she refuses, there isn’t much choice. But there is one complaint. “We’ll be staying at your house? What about Minutely’s studies?” Hourly gives her issue. “It’s ok mom, I’m fine with her plan.” Minutely answers. Hourly’s reluctance to accept greatly vanishes with Minutely’s consent. “Honestly, I don’t want to go back to those people in school. The threats they give me aren’t empty, they are actually willing to harm me if I don’t go with their suggestions. I can’t really trust anyone in the academy, I feel like they just want to talk to me to get close to you including the staff. Even staff from different departments talk to me. Although the academy nurse is the only staff who hasn’t tried getting close to me.” Minutely confesses. Hourly has a crestfallen look at this statement, “The academy that I once know is no longer here. I accept your bargain.” Hourly sighs. Flare looks to Minutely, “Oh! I need to say it too. I got it. I accept your deal.” Minutely says. “Before you go, do you have any bookcases in your house?” Hourly adds. “I can make a library, what books do you need?” Flare asks. “Make a library? …Well, as many books in the academy library as you can, but focus more on the studies pertaining to the wisdom department, I can teach Minutely myself. …Also, our clothing, we don’t really have much to bring.” Hourly mutters. “I’ll do what I can. Now then! Let’s discuss how this kidnapping will work!” Flare concludes. After some planning, Flare leaves. “Is this the right choice? To be either at this woman’s mercy if she wins or the academy’s mercy if she fails?” Hourly questions herself. “With all honesty, I felt like I had no chance in getting out of my situation. If I ever went absent, then rumors may start flying about the ‘star’ student, then rumors may start about you because of your position. They built up and controlled my image without my consent. I feel like having a chance is better than having none.” Minutely reassures her mother. For Minutely, observing Flare was an unusual experience. She is blunt, mysterious, and a wild card, but truthful. Figuring out a person’s intentions became a skill for Minutely, given her followers in the academy, so when she checked Flare, she noticed a few things. “Mom, this woman, Flare, she seems a lot more than she looks, but she did not beat around the bush when she answered. I think that asking her directly is the best approach to learning about her.” Minutely comments. “I’ll keep that in mind… I’m going to bed.” Hourly begins walking to her bedroom as her daughter does the same. They will certainly need their energy in the upcoming days.

Flare returns to her home. “Everything went smoothly.” Flare announces. “We know, Mika showed us.” Renmi states. “Smoothly? You said you weren’t planning on kidnapping anyone.” Erona smirks. “Hah! You were right that you had a plan, but that’s because you made it on the spot, didn’t you?” Angler laughs. “I always have time before announcing a plan even if it is a few minutes.” Flare corrects. “Regardless, Thorn, Angler, you heard what you will be doing, I will ask, will you do it?” Flare asks. “It’s ironic how I am the one doing the kidnapping this time. Yes, I’ll do it.” Angler comments. “I admire how straightforward you are in speech, yet that never happens in bed. Heh, regardless, I got it.” Thorn comments. “Splendie. Beam. When they get here, you will take care of them. Can you?” Flare turns to the priestesses. “Anything for my goddess’ daughter, my wife, my daughter’s wife, and my goddess’ wife!” Splendie affirms. “I noticed how mistrustful they were of you, granted it is more justified than my past self, knowing you, they’ll warm up eventually. I’m prepared to do as you say.” Beam remembers. “Thank you. When they arrive, Splendie and Beam will wear clothes and accompany them and everyone else will be kept separate. I need to plagiarize an entire library and build one.” Flare informs. Thankfully since Flare gained Mika’s support, her powers as a goddess are available. Building the library and copying the books shouldn’t be difficult.

After the construction of the library, it is already midnight. Flare isn’t tired yet and although she can sleep with her harem as usual, she decides to investigate the tumors that have been plaguing Depth. Flare’s senses alert her of a meeting going on in the academy, so she goes to a bench, lays down to feign sleeping, and spies on the meeting while being aware of her surroundings. Within the meeting room, three people were present: Magic Master Dan, Knight Master Falcon, and Wisdom Master Vert. “How much money have we earned so far.” Dan looks to his peers. “Enough to satisfy three people for their entire life.” Vert answers. “And how is the headmaster?” Dan asks. “She shouldn’t be able to do anything, although her daughter hasn’t budged, it shouldn’t matter.” Falcon answers. “Are there any people who are suspicious of us?” Dan asks without looking. “There were some, but we have misdirected or persuaded them.” Vert answers. “And most importantly, how is the progress on the audit.” Dan speaks firmly. “We have managed to acquire a government worker who can fabricate fake documents and officiate it.” Falcon answers. “Very good, make sure that only us and a select few teachers are chosen for this audit. Falcon will provide this in exchange for our continued alliance and share of profits, correct?” Dan turns to Falcon. “This transaction will be completed.” Falcon responds, thus initiating a pending transaction between the three. “So how is that counter magic project you got Dan?” Falcon asks. “It’s actually done, I just need to tweak it a bit.” Dan answers. At this point, Flare has heard enough and returned to her surroundings. She gained a few interesting pieces of information, the masters plan to backstab some of their teachers, a transaction is currently pending, and a fabricated audit is in the works. Flare’s plan started building itself as she walks to one of the rival guilds that harassed Flown, Highway. It certainly is much bigger and grander than Meadow’s guild. Detailed and intricate designs on the walls, a tower that cannot be missed, and a steady flow of foot traffic, and this is all on the outside of the guild. Flare cloaks herself, so she’s invisible and walks into the guild to infiltrate the inner rooms. Flare makes her way into the guild master’s office and eavesdrops on a conversation. “I don’t know why this isn’t working, you said that you’ve done your best to persuade both of them, right?” “I did what I could, why don’t you just go there yourself?” “Well, I’m banned from ever entering that guild. All of my letters have not received any responses.” “Well, Rush, I’ve tried everything I could, I offered her a position, a sizable amount of money, her ability to continue running her guild while it is under ours, and even exposed the harassment that Guild Locke has been pulling.” “Why can’t she understand how far I’ve gotten. My success and power cannot be ignored. Regardless, continue your advances, she’ll crack sometime.” Flare absorbed the information about the two people. She’d have to investigate the guild master, Rush who seems to be leading his attempts on Flown. Flare exits the guild to go to the second guild that bothers Flown, Locke. The guild is just as imposing as the first, although it doesn’t seem as popular, it certainly is significant. Whatever Highway didn’t have, Locke tried to capitalize on it, fountains, gardens, and landmarks, they certainly attempt to have some unique differences. Flare cloaks herself and sneaks directly to the guild master’s office. The guild master isn’t present which is understandable since it is nighttime, so Flare looks through the documents. Some notes of interest were made: A list of citizens with some names circled, newspapers of top guilds with the top adventurers listed, and traces of ash. The list of citizens isn’t really something that belongs in a guild record, the newspapers do belong, however the common trend of top adventurers is present, and the ashes imply that something was burnt and the documents it was burned near preserved the evidence. Around this time, a letter slips into the office under the door. Flare reads it, “The money was sent to the press. The academy is in good relations. She will be out of that guild eventually.” The handwritten letter states. Flare reseals the letter, copies it and the documents, and puts everything back where she picked it up. A tie with the academy and bribing the press… The gears were already turning in Flare’s head. She had an inkling of who “she” is, although she’ll confirm that later. Before Flare leaves, she notices the tool used to check transaction history and guild records, the tool comes in various shapes, but it has two characteristics, it is small, but heavy. Flare copies the tool as well, then leaves. Her plan is now shifting into something more concrete. Flare decides to check the homes of all the people circled in the citizen list and discovers that a majority of people listed in the record are the same people who keep harassing Muffle. From this new piece of information, Muffle is certainly their target. When the houses were further investigated, there were flyers detailing that Muffle is an adventurer capable of fixing any problem. This is a half-truth since Muffle is a powerful, but retired adventurer. Small articles of Muffle are also present in the newspapers found in the houses. The Locke Guild is being beaten by Highway because of their superior members, so Locke is trying to obtain Muffle’s support to earn the number one spot. Flare deduces. However, the only issue is that this method doesn’t guarantee Muffle’s thoughts to join the guild. The more likely scenario is that Flown is a guild that is slowly rising in strength and Muffle’s support is a key part of the guild, so getting rid of Flown ensures that Locke can only focus on Highway without worry of other guilds interfering. This is a more agreeable situation, Flare thought. At this point, it is almost morning, but Flare could still do one more thing. Flare observes the marked citizens and determines the problems they had, it ranges from everyday problems to life and death issues. If these problems can be fixed, then they’d have no reason to make requests. And suppressing the false information should also prevent any new requesters. Flare thought. Flare takes her time gathering materials from her monsters or her environment to take care of the easy hunting or gathering requests. Some requests required money, so Flare just steals it from a random bribed teacher from the academy. Flare then set out to alter the printing press, so information about Muffle is replaced with something else. The more time-consuming requests can be done later. Flare begins her preparations for the next few days as her plans start solidifying.


	3. Steady Progress

It has been two days since Flare met her future wives. Flare has been fulfilling the requests of the people who visit Muffle and ensuring that information about Muffle is suppressed. There were a lot of requests for medical care apparently. Life-threatening ailments must be why some people are so desperate to repeatedly ask for help from Muffle. Flare believes that it is about time that she visits a certain someone. After a day of work, it is already nighttime. Flare knocks on the door to Vermill’s dormitory and Vermill answers, “What are you doing here?” She answers in a straightforward tone. “I was invited here by your daughter.” Flare answers. “Arle! Flare is here to see you.” Vermill calls out. Arle has already told her to expect me, Flare thought. “You may come in.” Vermill allows. Vermill’s dorm isn’t the most decorated as it mostly contains books, medical supplies, and basic furnishings such as chairs and tables. Flare sits on one of the three chairs for the dining table and waits. “Ah, you’re here.” Arle looks on with little surprise. “Arle! I’d like to discuss what I could do for you since you’ve helped me out.” Flare expresses with motivation. “Yes, you wouldn’t stop bugging me about it. Mother, I’ll speak with her in my room, I don’t want to bother you.” Arle announced. “Alright, but call out if you need anything.” Vermill speaks as she reads her notes. Once they enter the room, Arle’s expression shifts to a gritting face. “You won’t get away with this.” Arle boils in anger. “Get away with blackmailing you? Are you saying that I can be punished?” Flare laughs. “There’s obviously a reason for all this. What exactly do you intend to get out of this blackmail?” Arle risks a question. “You’re right about that.” Flare gazes at Arle with a sultry gaze as Arle shifts uncomfortably. “It’s something only you and your mother can give me.” Flare takes a step as Arle responds with a step back. “You’re already caught in my web.” Flare suddenly towers over Arle when she fell onto her bed and reflexively crawls to the backboard. Flare crawls onto the bed, maintaining the distance the two had until Arle’s back hit a dead end, and pins one hand to the backboard near Arle who is sweating with fear. “I want you and your mother to become my wives in my harem.” Flare whispers into Arle’s ear, the side her hand isn’t pinned to, before backing out of Arle’s personal space. Arle’s heart is running faster than a prized horse at a race, this woman! Compared to how well I manipulate others, it’s as if I stand no chance against this woman! Arle thought. “W-w-w-what d-d-d-do yo-… you intend to do… when we become y-your wives?” Arle tries prying for more despite her recent results. “I will love you, care for you, and have sex with you.” Flare’s tone changes to something purer despite that last part. That’s confusing and worrying… wait… She’s trying to get my hopes down and try controlling the situation in her favor. I can’t act as if I’m in the palm of her hands! I can’t let this woman do what she wants! Arle thought. “Even if you use blackmail, love spells, love potions, or force our hands, we will never truly love you.” Arle glares intensely. “I know! That’s why I’m using the old fashion technique: Earning your love. There’s no need to change it if it still works!” Flare responds excitedly as if she ignored the tone of Arle’s voice and only heard the words. “You intend to earn our love despite the fact that you’ve blackmailed me.” Arle is dumbfounded. “Love works in mysterious ways!” Flare winks which clash with how she gives a more mature aura than a cute one. “I’ve already started working on you, but it’s time I start working on earning your mother’s love!” Flare announces. “What are you going to do to her?!” Arle panics. “I just said, I’m going to start earning your mother’s love! Now, what I want you to do is sit here in your room and wait. Don’t come out or else. If your mother calls for you or tells you that I’ve left, then you may come out. And don’t think of eavesdropping.” Flare ends as she leaves. “Dang it!” Arle let out her frustration, she can’t try interfering if Flare is right next to her mother. If there’s any consolation, Arle knows that Flare may dodge a question, but otherwise doesn’t appear to lie. Argh! This uncertainty and lack of information prevents me from doing anything!

Flare walks to the dining table where Vermill is currently sitting and takes the seat so they’re both on opposite sides. “You’re… Arle’s mother?” Flare looks to Vermill who is eating her meal. “Oh! I’m sorry, it’s rude for me to ask while you’re eating!” Flare apologizes. “My name is Vermill.” She answers after swallowing her food. “Well, nice to finally know your name! I’ve been haggling with Arle on how to help her and I might’ve overwhelmed her with how rudely I was insisting, so I’m going to let her cool down.” Flare explains why she’s here. Vermill was still suspicious of this woman, she seemed… too nice. “I trust that you haven’t done anything with my daughter, did you?” Vermill gives a noticeable emphasis to the last two words. “Oh no! I haven’t done anything to her… not yet that is.” Flare’s friendly tone morphs into a sinister one. Vermill’s eyes widen and she gets up to call for Arle, but Flare reaches across the table and covers her mouth before any word escapes. Vermill tries moving away, but her feet are incapable of moving as it is stuck to the ground, so Vermill’s lost balance causes her to sit back into her chair. Flare’s shadow tendrils have already wrapped around Vermill’s feet. “There’s no need to drag your daughter into this, I just want to talk with you.” Flare removes her hand and sits back down. Vermill is visibly sweating in worry and fear, “Did you know that your academy has had a string of accidents or incidents where students get injured?” Flare folds her hands and looks directly at Vermill who is listening and trying to free her feet. Vermill was certainly aware of this, some of them visited her office for treatment. “Did you also know that your daughter is the culprit of these injuries?” Flare smiles evilly. “You’re lying! She’d never do that! You can’t prove it!” Vermill defends Arle. “Then what about the incident with the exploding crystal balls? Your daughter said she had business in the magic department, but what for? Also, the food poisoned cafeteria meals? Arle may not have been working in the kitchen, but she did work as a janitor, a janitor who was assigned the kitchen and cafeteria area. And the falling textbooks, only someone from the knight department could move so many books in such a short time frame.” Flare details the events that resulted in a student’s injury. Vermill had a difficult time processing this, she wanted to deny it as much as she could, but whenever she recalled those events, Arle had an opportunity. Doubting those opportunities would mean doubting her own memory and Vermill knows that there are no other suspects. Because of Flare’s sudden visit, change in tone, and the evidence she has on Arle, Vermill is able to figure out what is happening. “You’re blackmailing me.” Vermill states. “Yes, yes. What would happen if the academy found a culprit? What would happen to Arle? I’m already going to answer your inevitable ‘what do you want me to do?’ and tell you what you are going to do: You’ll allow me in whenever I visit, keep this a secret from Arle, and obey whatever command I give.” Flare speaks in a smug tone. Arle… what have you gotten yourself into?! I’m can’t believe that I didn’t see this sooner and I’m sorry for being tied up like this, Vermill anguishes. “Fine, I’ll obey you.” Vermill doesn’t hide her defeated tone. “Great! I have nothing for you to do now, so I’m leaving! Just remember, I’ll know if you try.” Flare gives a serious tone with her last sentence, before exiting. In the bedroom, Arle is laying on her bed, having difficulty trying to figure out a way to escape her situation. This is karma I guess, what I did was selfish. In a few ways it could be worse, but how would I know that if I can’t seem to understand how that woman works?! Arle thought. The door opens and Arle’s eyes dart to see her mother. “Are you alright Arle?” Vermill asks. “No, I’m not alright.” Is what Arle wants to say, but Flare could be listening at any moment, “I’m just stressed by that woman. She’s so forward with me.” Arle internally curses for lying to her mother. “Well, whatever happens, I’ll always be there for you.” Vermill hugs her daughter to reassure her. There’s so much I want to ask, but I know I can’t. Being unable to help you like this really hurts. One bad situation after another. It’s really pathetic, I’m comforting my daughter as an excuse to comfort myself. Please Flare, it might be pointless for me, but please don’t harm us. Vermill thought. “Mom… may I sleep with you tonight?” Arle asks. “Yes, it’s fine” Vermill replies. Both were exhausted by Flare’s visit, so they just went to Vermill’s bedroom. Both get under the blanket and hug each other for comfort as they sleep.

“It’s fine… It’ll get better, I promise.” Flare says outside despite how they won’t hear her. Mika really has learned from her mistakes, there can be evil under the guise of goodness and they suspected her for that. A man’s good and evil cannot be denied, those who only show the face of good, have a face of evil to hide, Flare ponders on the way to Depth’s city hall. Flare cloaks as she traverses through the late-night workers to the archive room. The archive room should have a comprehensive history on Depth’s notable events, infrastructure, and people. Flare found what she was looking for: Depth’s General Hospital. Vermill is a former staff. It was shut down by a government official, that official has remained anonymous, but listed in the archive is… Justice, as in Guild Master Justice of Locke Guild. Locke Guild has a connection to the academy, the Guild Master is a government official, and an audit is nearing for the academy. Justice will be creating a fabricated audit for the corrupt masters of Hidden Depths. Flare checks a few more important areas of interest. One of the archives details the tragic news of a legendary adventurer’s death, and the mourning of his wife, Muffle and his daughter, Bell. Apparently, there was an expedition that consisted of that person, Muffle, and Dan. Dan the magic master at the academy. Although there is no evidence, Flare knew that Dan is somehow connected to that person’s death. After making copies of the files, morning had already arrived, so Flare went to Flown. When Flare entered, she notices that Muffle isn’t swamped by a crowd of people and while there is that one person, it is a better improvement than last time. Flare gives a smug expression to Bell while Muffle visibly giggles without noise. “Well… there are still people bothering her… so… you’ll have to get rid of them too!” Bell makes up an excuse. “But whether or not your mother is being bothered is up to her, isn’t it?” Flare notes. Both look at Muffle with different expressions, Flare doesn’t seem to care what choice she makes and Bell looks worried at what her mother would think. Muffle gives a thumbs up, she is doing fine. “Ugh… I guess dealing with a few people is less stressful than a crowd. Wait… do you seriously think she’d make a good wife for me?!” Bell exclaims. Deciding to tease Bell even more, Muffle gestures for both women to come closer, grabs one hand from each person, clasps her own hands with their hands in between, and uses her magic to simulate a ring on their ring fingers, “I think she’d make a good wife for us.” Muffle’s gesture translates to. Bell’s mind and body has frozen at this point and Flare is keeping her laughter from bursting out. “Do you really trust me that much?” Flare asks. Muffle nods and pats Flare’s head. “Hey… save it for your daughter.” Flare gives an embarrassed chuckle. Muffle’s eyes change to emit hunger and maturity, “You can call me mom if you want.” The expression says. “Oh my! I’ll save that for a later time. I still have some errands to do before marrying you. Anyways, I’ll see you and Bell later.” Flare explains.

Meadow wasn’t having the best day. Rush tried talking to her, but everything he said was the same words he had said before. She just ignored him like she normally did, but her day was still ruined. The only thing she did hear was “Some unsavory rumors may show up on your guild, it is just rumors, but what do the people know?” Seriously?! Her options were running thin, the harassers could be dealt with, but having a city turn against you? Meadow sighed as her paperwork didn’t get any smaller, she went out of her office to take a break. She is then greeted to sight the mysterious lady she met talking with Muffle. “You! Why are you talking to Muffle? You’re not associated with Locke, are you?” Meadow accuses. “Why would I be in the Locke Guild?” Flare gives a perplexed look. Meadow then realizes that Mix has a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. “I’m sorry, I’ve been stressed lately.” Meadow apologizes. “I didn’t interrupt anything, did I?” Meadow looks to Muffle who shakes her head. “We just finished our conversation.” Flare adds. “Could you come with me to my office Flare? You too Mix.” Meadow puts a hand to her head in exhaustion. As everyone situates themselves in Meadow’s office, Meadow takes a deep breath. “Mix, what are your thoughts on Flare’s proposal.” Heh, proposal, Flare internally smirks. “I feel like I should at least know my partner more before marrying.” Mix responds. “Aside from that, do you think she can help us?” Meadow clarifies. “I’d have to see it for myself.” Mix answers. “Why don’t you ask Muffle? I helped her with her requesters.” Flare suggests. “…I did notice less people around Muffle.” Mix admits. “You asked them to be your wives, didn’t you?” Meadow anticipates. “Yes, and they agreed just recently.” Flare smiles. After a brief confirmation with Muffle, Meadow and Mix return to the office. “Do we have any other choices?” Meadow asks. “I’m afraid that it’s not really the best choice possible, but the only choice possible. She fixed something that all four of us struggled with, but being one of many brides…” Mix trails off. “Are you worried that I may forget about you in favor of others?” Flare speaks seriously. “I’ll **never** do that because I make sure each of my harem members receive my love.” Flare maintains a resolute eye contact with Meadow. Meadow and Mix feel as if they must tread carefully because Flare’s gaze is filled with a serious passion, determination, and love. The mood in the room suddenly felt like a courtroom where every word held meaning. Meadow and Mix give each other one last look for any objections, but find none. “We accept your proposal.” Meadow and Mix sound out simultaneously. “Got it. In a few days, I must request that you are both present for a meeting that I will hold, may I be allowed this request?” Flare maintains her determined demeanor. “We… will arrange a day for free time.” Meadow allows. “Thank you, I must get going now.” Flare exits. Meadow slumps in her seat and Mix begins panting, “You felt that too, didn’t you?” Meadow mutters. “Yeah… her words could be fake, but her feelings are always true. She really does love us.” Mix contemplates in silence after speaking that last part. Our hopes are on you Flare, Meadow thought.

Today is that day. Today me and my daughter are supposed to be “kidnapped” by Flare’s abductors, Hourly thought. Hourly and Minutely are walking along the harbor. Both notice that the daytime street is void of everyone except for their witness, Falcon, just as Flare informed. When both pass by an alleyway, two cloaked figures jump out of the darkness with astonishing speed and use a cloth infused with a potent sleeping potion. Before the two women fall asleep, they make note that Falcon is looking, but not actually attempting to save them. In the role of two kidnappers, Angler takes both women, places their unconscious bodies in a crate, and orders Thorn to deal with their witness. Thorn walks menacingly towards Falcon. “There’s no need for this! I won’t tell a soul what happened here.” Falcon tries hiding his joy. “The master of the knight department is not adhering to chivalry? Surprising, but regardless, can’t tell evidence to shut itself up.” Thorn doesn’t budge. Falcon pulls his sword out, but maintains a defensive guard. Thorn telegraphs a straight jab to Falcon’s gut. Falcon blocks with his sword, but underestimates Thorn’s strength and speed and receives the blow as the fist moves past the sword and launches Falcon with enough force over the wall and into the water. Thorn then leaves while knowing that Falcon can’t be pathetic enough to die by drowning since he doesn’t have full armor on. Angler has already finished covering up the crate and was waiting for Thorn to finish. Both lift the crate and carry it to a ship which sets off into the ocean. Once nobody could see the ship anymore, Mika transports Angler, Thorn, and the crate to Oathen. “We’ll take it from here.” Splendie announces as soon as they arrived. “You think you can open that crate? I sealed it myself.” Angler asks. “You’re the tough one, but the crate isn’t.” Beam uses her magic to cut open the crate. “Alright then, let’s go Thorn.” Angler finishes as she and Thorn exit the room. Splendie and Beam carry Hourly and Minutely to a room that is separated from the rest. It resembles a standard dormitory with all the necessities and furnishing, two bedrooms, one bathroom, one kitchen, one library, and one central room connecting everything. Hourly and Minutely are placed on the single large bed next to the closet, then Splendie and Beam wait in the central room. They eventually began stirring when the sun approached sunset. Minutely is the first to wake up. She takes a moment to adjust, looks around the bedroom she is in, notices her mother sleeping, and tries waking her up. Hourly could feel a hand on her, she opens her eyes, realizes that she isn’t in her normal bed, and remembers that she was “abducted.” “I’m up Minutely.” Hourly stretches her arms. “I guess we should go out?” Minutely suggests. With no desire to go back to sleep, Hourly and Minutely exit the bedroom and are greeted to the sight of two women. “Hello, my name is Splendie and this is Beam. If there’s anything you need, please ask us.” The older one introduces. “Where are we exactly?” Hourly asks. “We are in Flare’s castle, Oathen which is a distance away from Depth in the ocean.” “We’re in the ocean?” Minutely is at disbelief. “Yes, we can show you if you want.” Splendie answers. “That can wait later, so… we’ll just look around.” Hourly ends the conversation. The two take a brief look at their rooms. “These books… she literally copied everything in our library! There shouldn’t be any method of replication in such a short time!” Hourly’s expectations are shattered by Flare’s thoroughness, she was preparing herself to work with what she got, but she had more to work with than necessary. “Even when I’m kidnapped, I still have to learn.” Minutely jokes. After checking every room, the academy duo returns to the central room where the cathedral duo idly conversed with each other. “How exactly did Flare manage to have a seemingly complete copy of my academy’s library?” Hourly asks with fervor. “Flare is a unique individual, her being, power, and knowledge grant her such abilities. I can’t exactly tell you much now, but you’d have to ask Flare.” Splendie answers. “Aw… so… are you not from around Depth?” Hourly asks. “Yes, I come from a distant land. We never really explored past our map’s borders, so we believed that the area we lived in was our world. We called our world or in your case, continent: Chanterral.” Splendie explains. “Oh! Can you tell me more?” Hourly sounds like a curious kid. Minutely felt a spark of joy as she saw Hourly in this state, despite Hourly being the headmaster, she still enjoys learning just about anything. “It seems like they’ll be at it for a while, may I get you something to drink?” Beam anticipates a long conversation. “I would like something sweet and maybe someone to talk to, this will take a while.” Minutely is thinking the same. Minutely waited patiently for Beam to bring the drinks and listened to bits of Hourly and Splendie’s conversation. Beam comes back with tea for the both of them. “So, you and her are part of Flare’s… harem?” Minutely asks. “Yes, we certainly are.” Beam responds. “How many of you are there?” Minutely briefly looks to Splendie, then to Beam. “Nine of us are wedded to Flare.” Beam replies. “Nine?! How does she have that many?!” Minutely thinks aloud. “She earned it. Although she did kidnap us and had sex with us against our will, it is through those methods that we somehow became better people.” Beam answers. “What.” Minutely says in a frozen state. “Let me explain, Flare is an Evil Queen. We all had our own flaws, each of which is something that we could never have noticed without Flare’s assistance. Now that doesn’t mean that you’re greatly flawed, it’s just that she’s in love with you and your mother. Honestly, she could’ve fixed our flaws through more conventional methods, but her erotic energy and love is just that strong. She doesn’t just treat us like a harem, she treats us as if we were all her most cherished wives. Me, Splendie, and the rest can certainly and publicly admit our love for Flare.” Beam’s cheeks burn red in admiration. “Well… is she going to do the same thing to us?” Minutely worries. “No, she’s using more conventional methods for you… well, more conventional that our treatment.” Beam clarifies. “Ah, I see… so is there any reason why Flare is interested in a mother _and_ her daughter?” Minutely asks. “Not entirely sure on that, although excluding me and Splendie, everyone Flare has married and is interested in are a mother and daughter pair. It’s mostly her love for us that chose this. I’m not sure what forces command it, but it certainly wanted it to be this way.” Beam swishes her nearly empty teacup. “Is everyone else she is interested in well endowed? I noticed how everyone in this room has… great proportions.” Minutely’s eyes dart from chest to chest on the two older women, then to chest and eyes on Beam. “It’s the goddess’ gift.” Beam’s cheeks burn again. “Goddess’ gift…?” Minutely repeats. “I’ll explain it should you marry Flare.” Beam responds. “Ok then, speaking of bodies… I was told that Flare’s wives are nude in her home.” Minutely blushes a bit at the thought of her and her mother being in such a state. “Yes, everyone including Flare is nude while in her home, but since you’re not her wives yet, me and Splendie are wearing clothes for your comfortability.” Beam replies. Minutely ran out of questions to ask, so she spent the rest of her time thinking about what she learned or listening to Splendie and Hourly’s conversation. Luckily, Hourly manages to keep track of time and decides to end the conversation, she could always continue later. Splendie and Beam offer to cook for them which they accept and the academy duo ate while the priestess duo went to sleep in the bedroom. “I guess we’re going to have to sleep together.” Hourly announces as she and Minutely were preparing to sleep. “There’s nothing to worry about, we don’t have any bad habits when we sleep.” Minutely is already dozing off. “From what I learned, I’m certain that we aren’t the only people in Depth that Flare is interested in.” Minutely says. “She did say harem, whether she had one already or was planning one, I do wonder who that may be.” Hourly considers possible candidates. “…Maybe someone with big breasts?” Minutely suggests, leaving out the other requisite. Hourly’s first thought is of the academy nurse, “That could be true…” Hourly mutters. “Anyways… goodnight.” Minutely yawns. “Goodnight.” Hourly yawns back.


	4. A Little Help

It is a new day. Hourly and Minutely wake up, enter the central room, and see two objects of interest: Their breakfast and Flare. “I’ve made progress… However, I need to tell you a few things: I will be having lots of people here for a meeting and everyone thinks that you’re dead. Your death isn’t something I planned.” Flare informs while passing a newspaper that confirms it. “…They pulled some strings, didn’t they?” Hourly isn’t phased at their “death.” “It seems that they only kept us alive because of the leash they held.” Minutely comments. “It’s a good thing you were teleported from the ship because it was set aflame and the gunpowder exploded.” Flare explains. “They didn’t want to bet on the chance that we survived and escaped our captor.” Hourly deduces. “I’m going to leave now to retrieve the others, but it will take time. Splendie and Beam won’t be here for this morning since I’ll be taking over temporarily.” Flare ends as she exits. “I understand that she wants to give us time to process this, but I feel like this could’ve happened at any time.” Minutely begins eating her breakfast. “Well… I do have to bear with the fact that my academy isn’t really suitable for anyone. If the masters are now in charge, then I guess Vermill is on her own.” Hourly adds. “The academy nurse is the only concern you have besides the academy itself, isn’t it?” Minutely asks. “I certainly want to see the academy restored and Vermill is probably the only other person I might’ve trusted. They might use her a scapegoat since she isn’t essential to them.” Hourly answers. “…I think that Flare wants us to think of what could’ve happened if this deal was refused. She wants to earn our trust.” Minutely suggests. “You make it sound like she’s scheming something.” Hourly comments. “With all honesty, she’s probably doing this just for our affection.” Minutely finishes her last bite. “Did you learn something about her?” Hourly asks. “Beam told me much about her. She’s already received the love of nine other women.” Minutely admits. “…Would you be fine with marrying Flare.” Hourly brings up. “…She’s a stalker, manipulative, mysterious, and blunt. She is likely doing all this for her own selfish benefit and probably doing the same thing to her other potential brides. But she did give us something nobody else ever gave us, a choice. She gave you a choice to escape our corrupt teachers and rid the academy of them. She gave me a choice to escape the crowds that dictated my image. Sure, we are in the palm of her hand, but she never did that, we did because we chose this path. I… wouldn’t regret marrying Flare…” Minutely expresses her feelings. Hourly takes a moment to contemplate, “…I see. Minutely, your father, the previous headmaster was once my teacher when I was younger. It certainly was like some sort of storybook relationship for teenagers. He was an amazing teacher who manages to convince even the most stubborn kids to listen to his lecture. He makes jokes, helps others, and is loved by everyone. He inspired me to be a teacher. When we became teachers, the storybook slowly became true, I never would’ve imagined that my fiery spirit would touch his. I remember telling him during our years together how I was inspired by him and how I’ll go wherever he leaves to even if I must change jobs, he told me something that you reminded me of. He said that he’s proud of how far I’ve gotten, but that no matter what commitments I make that it’s impossible to go past the point of no return, sure, that can be the case, but it’s only because I thought so. When he died, it was so sudden and no other teacher was willing to teach that class because they were the stubborn ones. I took responsibility for him to teach. I didn’t have much of a choice when I became headmaster because I was the only one with enough experience and qualifications to do it. I felt like I would be happy honoring his memory, but… I wasn’t happy. Not because he was gone, but because… well, you know. Flare… you’re right about her, but I can’t help it. She already read us like a book and foreshadowed, no wrote in our future as brides. I’d… marry her too… heh, she gave us this moment for us to realize our love for her.” Hourly sits back into her chair as she downed the last of her drink. “Are we going to be seeing each other in bed too?” Minutely asks. Hourly gives her a strange look and Minutely realized that her sentence may have been interpreted incorrectly, “Nononono! I meant with Flare.” Minutely corrects herself. Both are now in an awkward silence. Although now that Minutely and Hourly thought about it… their thoughts turned to seeing each other’s nude body every day, sleeping with nothing on, and… perhaps getting lessons in their full glory. It would take a while before their blushes die down.

Due to the “death” of the headmaster and her daughter, the staff and students were given a day off. Vermill is taking her mind off by reading her notes and Arle is using this time to study, both perk up at the sound of knocks on their door. “I’ll get it.” Both say at the same time. It was that woman again, Flare. “May I come in?” Flare politely asks. “Sure, come in.” Vermill forces a smile. “I’d like to continue where I left off with your daughter.” Flare explains. Arle steels herself as she enters her room with Flare. “I have one important request for you, Arle, tell your mother what you have done.” Flare starts. Arle stands in shock and almost screamed if she didn’t control herself, “ **What.** ” She speaks quietly, but forcefully. “It’s exactly what you heard, now stay here while I fetch your mother.” Flare goes out of the room as quickly as she entered. Flare sees Vermill, sitting on a chair with her eyes closed, “Our headmaster and her daughter is dead, did you have anything to do with that.” Vermill gives a serious tone. “That will be answered later, but right now, I have a command for you, confront your daughter about her actions.” Flare says quickly, but slow enough to understand. “ **What.** ” Vermill mimics her daughter. “It’s exactly what I said, now go, your daughter is in her room.” Flare repeats herself. Vermill was confused and had many questions, but questioning Flare any further isn’t preferable, so she enters her daughter’s room where she is sitting on her bed, the moment she sees her, Arle’s nervousness becomes more visible. “Arle? Is there something wrong? Please tell me.” Vermill starts with an approach to see if she’ll tell her. “M-m-mother… I have… something to confess.” Arle fidgets with her hands as she stares hard at the floor. “Please tell me, I’ll listen.” Vermill wraps her arm around Arle’s shoulder. “I’m… I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’msorryimsorryimsorryimsorry!” Arle starts babbling. “Arle?! Please! Calm down and tell me.” Vermill wants Arle to let it out naturally. “A-a-all the students who got hurt i-in school… it’s all my fault I’m sorry.” Arle breaks into tears. Vermill hugs her daughter and stays silent knowing that it’s not ok in her perspective. “D-do you have a-any idea what… I’ve done?!” Arle sniffles. “I do have an idea, but what I want to know is why.” Vermill rubs her daughter’s back. “It’s because of you and I’m sorry for it!” Arle lets out. “Why are you apologizing and please explain.” Vermill needs to know. “Aren’t you aware of it?! All the comments that the other students and teachers are making about you?! They may not say anything around you, but I hear it! They kept commenting on how practical nurses aren’t needed and how healing magic is superior! You don’t deserve anymore pain! But I know you wouldn’t approve of what I’m doing, but! I couldn’t take it anymore… I wanted them to respect you better and stop saying mean things! I remembered how happy you were when you worked at the hospital, but all that changed when dad died… suddenly everyone started turning on you as if you were someone they could blame! They blamed you for the hospital’s failure and then go on to say how the hospital was obsolete anyways! The utter change of mood from you was heartbreaking for me. I didn’t want to hear anymore of it, but then the academy started talking and I snapped. I-I hurt so many people! And if I’m caught, you’ll receive the blame with me! I’m…” “Stop it.” Vermill interrupts Arle. “Arle… It’s fine, I forgive you.” She states. “Why should I be forgiven?! I’ve done something that endangered both of us!” Arle cries. “You may think that there’s something that you must do to make my life better, but you never had to do anything at all. Arle, you’re the one thing in my life that’s keeping me alive. If I never birthed you, I wouldn’t be here anymore. You remind me very much of my husband, always sacrificing for the health of others. Any pain that I take in this world is worth it because I have an intelligent and beautiful daughter. You felt the pain that I would’ve felt, but you should know that I work the same way. For you to be in pain right now is something I can feel too, so please stop thinking that you can’t be forgiven. You are an irreplaceable daughter Arle, I love you.” Vermill consoles Arle with tears. Arle and Vermill stay hugging each other until they both calm down. “What happened for you to tell me this now?” Vermill asks. She never said I couldn’t tell her this… screw it! I’m telling her! Arle thought. “Flare ordered me to tell you. When we first met her, she blackmailed me with the incidents I caused.” Arle answers. “…She blackmailed me too… the same way. She told me to confront you about your incidents.” Vermill replies. Both are really confused by this. They wanted answers, but there is only one way to get it. The two already understand what to do next and exit the bedroom to stand before Flare who is sitting with her arms folded as if they were expected. “Yes, I planned this. And I did it this way because it was the best way possible… for me anyways.” Flare anticipates the two questions. “What do you mean by best way?” Vermill asks. “You certainly wouldn’t trust a nice person, so I went the evil person route.” Flare replies. Neither of the two had a retort for that, someone being nice to them is suspicious, sadly enough. “I must be quick here because I must go do other tasks, so I’ll explain more later. Now, both of you are still being blackmailed. I want you two to come with me, I’m having a meeting an you two need to be there.” Flare urges. Vermill and Arle looks at each other after this statement, the lack of anger on their faces give them their answer. “…You don’t need to do that… We will come willingly.” Vermill comments. Flare smirks. “You said that on purpose you sly-” “Alright let’s go.” Flare interrupts Arle and places her hand on the shoulders of both women and Mika teleports them to a waiting room in the castle. It is a minimalistic room with only a door, a couch, and a small table to complement the couch. “Woah! What just happened?!” Arle frantically looks around her different surroundings with Vermill. “It’s instantaneous transportation or what I call, teleportation. If you need anything just knock on the door. I’m going now.” Flare transports out of the room. Not knowing how long Flare may take, both sit down on the couch. “Mom, I should probably tell you, Flare told me that she did all this because she wanted to marry you and me into her harem.” Arle looks at a corner of the room in slight embarrassment. “…You know, with all honesty, I’m fine marrying her as long as I still get to be with you.” Vermill responds. Arle turns to her mother who is already looking at her. “You make it sound more intimate than normal.” Arle has trouble maintaining eye contact with her mother. “Like I said, you have the same qualities as your father… the same qualities that I fell in love with. And Flare… she certainly doesn’t have his qualities, but… this couldn’t have happened without her.” Vermill admits. “You do know she manipulated your feelings and blackmailed you, just like me… I never stood a chance against a manipulator like her and neither did my heart. After my confession, the burdens I felt lightened to a surreal point as if I became a different person.” Arle expertly steers the conversation. After successfully ending the conversation, Arle begins blushing at the thoughts that she is having. “You’re thinking about Flare commanding us to have sex together.” Vermill predicts flawlessly and smiles at Arle’s inconvenience of having her mind in the gutter and becoming hot enough to mimic a fever. Arle certainly picked up on her father’s kindness, but her ability to manipulate may have come from her mother.

Meadow and Mix are in the guild master’s office, thinking about the choice they’ve made. “Are you fine with your decision with Flare?” Meadow asks. “I haven’t really thought about marriage, nor did I think heavily of it. I’m mostly wondering about you.” Mix replies. “It doesn’t really matter for me, I am a bit desperate for this to work, so I am taking a risk here.” Meadow admits. A moment of silence ensues, “…You know, you didn’t really say you didn’t want to marry Flare, so is it right to assume that there’s a reason for this?” Meadow breaks the silence. “…Well, I am a bit frustrated at how Flare managed to quell the crowd that surrounded Muffle. I want to know how she did that.” Mix confesses. “It’s mostly because we had our hands tied and she didn’t.” Meadow points out. “When was the last time we received help like this?” Mix wonders. “Well, we only accepted Flare’s help because she was the one confronting us from the beginning… beginning?” Meadow facepalms at what she realizes. “Did you figure something out?” Mix prompts. “We never really asked anyone for help, we just tried fixing this problem on our own. Sure, they could be working for them, but we never actually thought of trying it.” Meadow puts her hand on her temple as she uses her arm to prop herself upright at her desk. “…Well, at least we already accepted help, if her plan works, then there shouldn’t be any problem.” Mix tries to relieve the stress. “You make it sound like you’d love to marry Flare.” Meadow changes the subject. “W-what?! No! I only love you!” Mix quickly responds, realizes the implications of her statement, and leaves to avoid an awkward moment. Meadow is also aware of what Mix meant, but she puts a hand to her heart and feels it’s rapid speed, “I guess there’s a lot to catch up on when we get married.” Meadow mutters to herself. Meanwhile, with Muffle and Bell, Muffle is seated while Muffle is pacing back and forth, “Mother! Th-there’s practically nobody here for you! Do you know what this means?! I’m finished! If she didn’t meet the criteria before, she did now! What am I going to do?!” Muffle takes her left hand, sticks out the ring finger while the rest are closed, takes the right hand, uses the thumb and index finger to form a ring, and inserts her ring finger into the “hole” she made. This double meaning gesture fries Bell’s mind, “You’re right… I can’t run away from her since you’re going to marry her too. But marriage comes with more than just a bond, there’s… the bed. Alright Bell, you can’t change the fact that you’re marrying Flare who is also marrying your mother, but you can change how you feel, I just need to think optimistically about this… Flare is going to be our wife, hopefully she will be loving and caring for us, but if she isn’t, me and mom will be there, we can just double team her!” Bell vocally speaks her mind. Muffle tilts her head at Bell’s last sentence, “Wait! Nonononono! I meant we’ll just overpower her and… Ack! No! We’ll have our way with her- Ah! If she thinks s-she can stand over us, then we’ll force her on her knees and… You know what I mean right?” Bell fails to fix her sentences. Muffle nods and responds by, taking Bell’s head, puts in into her bosom with Bell facing outward, and puts her own hand in between Bell’s… bells. To any passerby, this would just seem like a strange position to be in, but to Bell who understands how Muffle communicates, she understood it well. Essentially, “I wouldn’t mind double teaming you and neither would I mind you double teaming me.” The gesture spoke, freezing Bell’s mind again. Flare then enters the guild, “Today is the day Mix.” Flare informs the receptionist. “I-I’ll get the guild master and inform our staff.” Mix nods and leaves albeit slightly slower than usual. Flare turns to Muffle and Bell with the former is looking on with intrigue and amusement while the latter is stuck in an expression. “I have a request for the both of you.” Flare states. “Oh? Just because there isn’t anyone here bothering us means that we should listen to whatever you have to say. What makes you think that you’re different from the rest of them?” Bell is more sassy than usual as her systems restarted. “I did ask you and if you refused, I would’ve just forced you to do it anyways.” Flare replies. “HOLD IT! You’re actually going to use force if we… wait… did you say that I’m being requested something? ME?! I’m being requested something?!” Bell’s mood shifts to surprise. “I need you two to be present for a meeting that I’m holding.” Flare informs. “I’ll do it! I accept!” Bell jumps excitedly. Meadow and Mix return to see Muffle smiling and Bell acting giddy and decide to ignore it. “Well then, let’s go.” Flare announces as everyone is transported without being seen. Everyone felt a slight daze when they arrived, but otherwise they were fine. “WOAH?! What happened?!” Bell is bewildered. “I need to get everyone else since the meeting will begin soon.” Flare leaves. “Did I just willingly let Flare do what she wanted?” Bell realizes while Muffle silently laughs. Four more people enter the room, the academy members. “Headmaster! You’re alive!” Vermill is astonished. “Please call me Hourly, we’re not at the academy Vermill. And about what happened, let me explain.” Hourly and Vermill exchange their experiences. “So, you four are… supposedly part of her harem?” Meadow pops into the conversation. “Not yet.” All four from the academy speak with a neutral tone. Minutely glances at the women in the room, specifically their chest and the striking similarities within the pairs except for Muffle and Bell. “She _is_ into those types of women.” Minutely whispers to Hourly. “Hey! I know you! You’re from that academy that Dan works at!” Bell recognizes Hourly. “We should probably familiarize ourselves with each other since this is a meeting.” Meadow cuts off every conversation. There is a mutual agreement, so everyone tells each other who they are and what Flare has done. Light conversations restarted until the door opened and out came an entire crowd. The most recognizable is Flare who stands at the front. Splendie and Beam were recognized by Hourly and Minutely. Angler and Thorn exuded an aura of raw power that Meadow and Mix were able to sense. Dewstring and Mistdrop presented an intelligent form that interested Vermill and Arle. Erona and Renmi had the spirit of a hero that Muffle and Bell are familiar with. And Mika was certainly noticed either first or last as a being that consisted of all the previous traits the other women held. “Now that everyone is here, the meeting can begin. I’ve gathered everyone here because my plans require everyone’s assistance here. I’ve been gathering information throughout my time and I’d like for you to read over it before I tell you what I plan.” Flare hands out the information she gathered. The documents and notes are read in an intense silence as everyone absorbs the information. “The first step of the plan is closure…” Flare begins. “…And you must be wondering what me and Mika will do. Mika will handle transportation and I’ll handle any unaccounted variables and plant the evidence.” Flare concludes the plan. A unanimous agreement is met, the plan shall be commenced.


	5. ...Shall Topple the Greatest Towers

It is one day before the audit. Hourly and Minutely are standing before the doors to the headmaster’s office, Headmaster Falcon’s new office. They both step in and see Falcon and Vert, but Dan isn’t present. “I have a complaint to make about the management here.” Hourly announces. Falcon draws his sword and Vert steps back, “How are you alive?! Falcon! I thought you killed them!” Vert yells. “They should be dead! I sent one of our spies to burn down the ship and look for bodies, they reported no trace!” Falcon shouts. “I’d like to accuse the management of planning to betray their own subordinates through the audit that’s approaching.” Hourly interrupts the conversation. “How do you know tha-” “I’m going to be informing them of your intentions.” Hourly cuts off Vert. The corrupt masters grit their teeth, they can’t have any loose ends. “My sword will cut you down, all that would be left is discovering the bodies.” Falcon advances. Then the doors to the office burst open, “I heard everything! I don’t know what’s going on, but you’re going to murder the headmaster?!” Vermill shouts. “Looks like I need to silence one more witness.” Falcon’s anger grows. “Ah!” Vermill closes the door. Falcon grumbles at the cover up they’ll have to do, but returns to his first objective. “I’m knowledgeable in each department Falcon and all I need to do is leave.” Hourly reaches for the door to find that it is locked. “HAH! Guess she wanted to save herself by using you. Now, Vert!” Falcon yells. A strange device in the corner of the room bursts outward affecting almost the entire academy. Suddenly, everyone found themselves unable to use magic. “You’d probably be able to fend me off with a sword, but you don’t have one, it’s over.” Falcon makes a triumphant stride towards the two. Before he could reach them, two new figures made themselves visible, Splendie and Beam uncloak and knockback Falcon with divine power, something that isn’t magic. “This can’t be possible!” Vert yells. “We need to turn off that device!” Hourly urges. Hourly and Minutely work on the device while Splendie and Beam fend Falcon off as Vert tries to pry open the door. This process goes on for a while until the door opens to reveal Dan who observes everything with a roughed up face. “Let’s go! I’m using the failsafe!” Dan shouts. Falcon and Vert retreat and close the door. A brief moment later, an explosion destroys the office and the device, but unbeknownst to the trio, Splendie and Beam raised a shield as they were all transported back to Oathen. Outside, Vermill and Arle look on at the explosion. “Just as she anticipated… I really need to stop repeatedly praising her manipulation skills.” Arle sighs. “I wouldn’t call it manipulation, just an opportunity to take advantage of. Anyways, let’s get to work.” Vermill prepares herself to treat the injured. Flare did her best to minimize the explosion to moderately injure a person to the point of needing medical assistance and because of the counter magic device, students and teachers are panicking because their healing magic is not working.

**A While Ago**

Dan is spending time alone in the teacher’s lounge. Muffle enters the room with Bell. Muffle herself wasn’t entirely sure how Flare figured this out, not that it mattered since she had an inkling of it, but decided not to pursue it. But she only had a few gestures to make. “Ah! Muffle! What brings you here?” Dan asks. Muffle stares at Dan, studies his face, reaches into her pocket, and throws a ring at Dan which falls to the floor. That was all Muffle had to “say” about Dan, but Bell on the other hand. Muffle internally thanked Flare for only telling her. Dan picks it up and Bell recognizes it, “That’s mother’s wedding ring! But the way she threw it at you, it’s as if she’s saying: ‘I’m divorcing!’ Oh!” Bell’s face doesn’t shift to surprise, instead it changes to confusion, contemplation, and anger. “Father.” Bell calls out. “So, you’ve figured it out, does it really matter?” Dan doesn’t hide it. “You murdered Dan and took his place, why?!” Bell yells at the fallen adventurer. “Being a top-class adventurer isn’t what you think it is, sure, you get praise, fortune, and friends, but there’s always a darker side. Do you have any idea how many people harassed me? How many people depended on me? How they say that I’d never refuse anyone?! It’s not like I can just say that I want to quit adventuring because I’ll bet you that the barrage of visitors and fans will never die out! I thought Muffle would understand, but I guess that she is right to call for a divorce since we are worlds apart in this! What can you say daughter?” Bell’s father rambles. “All I can say is that you’re pathetic. You do all this extensive work to live an easy life, but then you do more extensive work for whatever this is. You betray yourself.” Bell counters. “Regardless of what you say, I can’t have witnesses, for you know too much, security is already on their way and whatever I say will be what happens.” Dan slams his head onto a table and makes a mess to fabricate a struggle. But they never came, Erona and Renmi have already intercepted them. “Guess I’ll just have to report a dead body, again.” Dan raises a wand to cast a spell, but a sphere envelops everyone. “Seriously?! They use it now?!” Dan curses. Instead of attacking, Muffle and Bell just turn to leave, “The heck are you doing?!” Dan is confused. “Unlike you, I don’t repeat my mistakes. I always used the same scolding on the crowds that bothered my mother. Beating you up won’t change anything. Besides, there are better ways to bring you down.” Bell explains before leaving. Dan chases after them, but they’re already gone. Dan chooses to prioritize finding out why the device was set off, so he goes to the headmaster’s office and finds a worst-case scenario, Hourly and Minutely are alive. If the academy found out about this, then the plans they had will be ruined, so the swiftest action would be to kill them, but magic isn’t working, Vert cannot fight, and Falcon appears to be having trouble with the unknown women. “Let’s go! I’m using the failsafe!” Dan shouts.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” The new guild master of Flown asks. “Yes, Muffle agreed to this as well, as long as we’re here, the bigger guilds will keep bothering us. We are the sole purpose for this, once we’re gone, it should die out. Just do as I instructed and the guild will hold.” Meadow concludes in front of the staff. There was resistance and tears, but they understood the logic. After breaking ties with the guild, one more tie was left to be broken. “So, you’ve finally admitted defeat?” Rush says smugly to Meadow and Mix who are sitting in his office. “No, I just came here to say that this feud we’ve been having is really stupid, your desire and attempts to convince me is idiotic, and my realization that I just went with it like a blind bird.” Meadow admits. “Huh?” Rush mutters. “When we started Flown, you had the dream of making a top guild from the bottom and I just wanted to assist you along the way. And then you get cheated out of your money which I don’t blame you for. To fix the money problem, you ‘temporarily’ cut ties with Flown to work at Highway, then you get roped into some position there and from that point on, you just won’t let go of it. Yes, you are successful, but you forgot what you were doing in the first place. You then go on to drag us into it, but we remember what you wanted and went with it. You resorted to illegal methods just to undo what you made. It’s really dumb that this went on for so long, so, I’m just going to quit guilds.” Meadow vents and leaves. “…I thought she’d be angrier than that, but she just seems tired.” Mix comments and leaves, then she sees the hallway of Highway. As Mix walks to the entrance, the damage seems to increase in severity. It started on one wall of the hallway, one adorned vase is broken on the floor, and then there’s a corner. The corner is a mess, Meadow somehow got a hold on a dagger or bladed weapon and left a really long scratch mark along the entire hallway, doors included, all the while tipping over all the small tables with vases on it and cutting down chandeliers. Of course, there’s the main hall for all the members. There are three noticeable differences: The grand chandelier has been dropped, no _ripped_ from the ceiling, there is a hole in the wall where the entrance is with the chandelier having been used to make said hole, and all the food samples for guild members have been thrown onto the ground. “Never mind, I guess that nobody is allowed to trample on the Meadow.” Mix comments as she exits the guild and transports back to the castle. Flare made sure that nobody died in that rage along with Angler and Thorn who were in awe with the woman’s strength, they’d fight her someday.

After treating the injured, Vermill and Arle had something else to do, confront the person who caused the downfall of Depth’s General Hospital. Going directly to the guild master’s office isn’t possible if done the normal way, but forcing a way through is possible. While Arle could hold her own, they would need help holding off a guild and that’s where Dewstring and Mistdrop came in. Dewstring’s water manipulation held off the physical attacks while Mistdrop’s unique arrows held off the magic users. The door to the guild master’s office is forced open. “What do you want?!” Justice yells. “It’s all over Justice, they already know about the blackmail.” Vermill doesn’t answer the question. “What?! You’re bluffing! Who even are you?!” Justice tries steering the question elsewhere. “Highway guild is already going to betray you as you’d do them, it was only a matter of time before one of you makes a move. Soon, they’ll turn too.” Arle interjects. “They wouldn’t do that! Not while I’m conducting their audit!” Justice recklessly reveals. “They just need to complete the audit, then you’re free game for them.” Vermill counters. “There’s nothing you can do to stop me! I’ll be the top guild soon enough! And nothing you say or do will invoke the public’s wrath for I am Justice!” He boasts. “You can’t prove that.” Arle refutes. “Oh, but I can! As a government official! What even is the point of coming here if it will only end fruitlessly?” Justice doesn’t seem to budge. “It’s just for your **health and safety.** ” Vermill finishes and leaves. Arle looked as if she were leaving, but to Justice’s surprise, she places a document she was pocketing onto the desk, grabs Justice’s hand and flattens it against the document, brings down a knife onto Justice’s hand which splatters onto the document, retracts the knife, takes the document, and leaves Justice to his writhing on the floor. As soon as they finished, all four women were taken back. “To think I’d inherit this ability from you.” Arle comments. “I didn’t know I had it in me. I just never used it, I guess.” Vermill replies. “Or maybe you never realized.” Arle adds.

The masters and the guild masters recovered, covered up what happened, and successfully went through with the audit… all according to Flare’s plan. At first, nothing went wrong a few days after. Then tips start popping up, notes were sliding into their offices or dormitories, and suspicion grew. And then, the confrontations. “Our alliance is over!” Rush declares in a private meeting with Justice. “When have I betrayed you? The deal was that I keep the adventurers and you keep the guild.” Justice keeps a straight face. “I recently received this document of your alliance with Hidden Depths Academy, the same depths with THAT RAT, VERT! HE CHEATED ME OUT OF MY MONEY AND YOU WORK WITH HIM?! This document is undoubtably yours, it has a hand print on it and a puncture similar to yours, I just need to compare it and you’re done. And there’s more: One of my spies found a tool for checking transaction history in the academy, can you explain that? A tool with the same design as your guilds? I’ll bet that you tampered with it to have some kind of advantage against them! You’re just another rat, no you’re worse than a rat, not even rats betray their own kin.” Rush yells. “You better hold your tongue, I let that incident with revealing my recruitment with the adventurer to your wife slide, but I got enough dirt on you to bring you down.” Justice retorts. “Do your worst, you speck of dust.” Rush ends as he leaves. “We’re ending our alliance with you, Justice.” Falcon declares. “You can’t do that! You need me! Who else will do your audits?” Justice rages. “The cons have outweighed the pros and we’ve been confronted with enough evidence. We checked the history checker and found that it not only gives fabricated history, but also saves an actual history internally. You needed some blackmail in case we turned on you. We’ll just find someone more trustworthy.” Vert speaks. “THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING! IF YOU INTEND TO BRING ME DOWN! I’LL BRING YOU WITH ME.” Justice throws a tantrum as he leaves. With broken alliances, harsh betrayals, and tips being given, it wasn’t long before mutually assured destruction occurred. The masters announce that Vermill is corrupt, so she’s being fired and has a warrant for arrest, but the students and teachers who she mended, defended her and grew suspicious of these actions. The corrupt teachers turn the tables on their masters who planned to betray them and publicly accuse them of corrupt practices. And mass simultaneous distribution of blackmail was released, causing the arrests of all involved. After the arrests, people changed in Depth. Hidden Depths finally received some honest teachers, everyone had more respect for practical medicine, and those who manipulated Minutely become self-conscious of their actions. Guild staff are now included in the audit and smaller guilds are given more protection.

“I suppose this solves everyone’s problem? Are there anymore issues I should know of?” Flare asks holding a newspaper of what happened. No response is given. “Then with that, the engagement vow should be made and just in case, I’ll explain how it will work in my harem.” Flare retells what happens. “If there aren’t any objections, then make your vow, one at a time.” Flare prompts. “I accept being your wife, Flare, I hope to learn much in my time here.” Hourly answers. “I’ll be your wife, but make sure you don’t distract me too much while I’m studying.” Minutely answers. “I’ll marry you and take care of you as long as you take care of me too.” Vermill answers. “I’m fine with marriage, although it feels strange marrying without graduating from the academy first.” Arle answers. “I know I wanted to do something other than the guild, but being married is unexpected, nonetheless, I accept to being your bride.” Meadow answers. “As guild staff, me and my mother are trained to see talent and unique traits in other people to determine the best job for them. With all honesty, when I first saw you, ‘my wife’ was the best job you got… I can’t really ignore it anymore, so I’ll be your bride.” Mix answers. Muffle simply gives a nod of approval. “I’ve decided that marrying you is inevitable, so I’m going to go all the way with you!” Bell answers… and reels in regret after realizing what she said. “Now that it’s decided, you know what to do.” Flare hints as the older harem already start stripping. “It feels less embarrassing when your daughter is doing it with you.” Hourly comments. “Is that because it gives you something to focus on?” Minutely comments. “I find it strange how our proportions seem to match.” Vermill comments. “It doesn’t feel out of place if it is this common around here.” Arle comments. “You don’t have to stay silent about what your senses tell about me Mix.” Meadow comments. “…I know… I get the feeling that everyone is thinking the same thing.” Mix comments. Muffle tears her already worn and stitched together clothes off. “I’m now going to discard my clothes and it will have no innuendos since it’s an obligation.” Bell comments… and maintains a neutral face as she tries to keep anyone from viewing her lower region. Now, everyone had stripped their clothes except for the students who kept their stockings on. “Let’s go, everyone.” Flare who is also nude walks everyone to the wedding hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I think the story felt mediocre.


	6. Nothing Wrong here, I'm just getting Married Eight More Times

Everyone in the wedding hall were prepared for the wedding, the older harem was seated, the brides only had veils again, and Flare sat on the alter. “As you should know, the marriage bond will be complete once I ejaculate into each of you. To do that, I’m using this.” Flare brings out her piercing wand. “I designed this to simulate a penis. I just need to attach it to my pelvis. You’ll get one after this too. To make this ceremony faster, I’ll take two at a time.” Flare explains as she pulls out a second pand and attaches both to a separate shadow tendril. Everyone watches as it stiffens into a length that is large, but manageable. “Are you trying to outdo me Flare?” Dewstring calls out. “I need something special for my tendrils.” Flare replies.

Hourly and Minutely are sitting on the alter facing the crowd with the headmaster at the right side and the student at the left side of Flare, they both have their legs spread dangling off the edge of the alter and everyone watches as the pand tendrils stop at their entrances. “Ah~! Nh~!” Both moan out as it is slowly inserted in, both stop once Minutely’s virginity is pierced. After Minutely relaxes, the tendrils start moving. “I didn’t think that it would feel this good!” Hourly comments. “Now… hah… look at what you’ve done… she’s interested in sex now!” Minutely complains. “Ah~ You shouldn’t really be complaining Ah~ since your interested too, if there’s something you want to learn Nh~ you should go for it!” Hourly retorts. “I’d rather learn something Gah~ slowly!” Minutely replies. “Mmh~ I’ll can help you with that! Ugh~ you can start with me.” Hourly proposes. “But we already started Nah~ now!” Minutely’s voice raised a bit. “Then Ah~ I’ll just Hah~ help you on the next step.” Hourly manages out. Flare gets the hint and moves back a bit. Hourly moves to her side, uses her left hand to prop herself up, allows a shadow tendril to keep her right leg in the air, and scoots closer to Minutely who did the same. They both use their free arm to wrap around the other, press their breasts together, and lock themselves in a case as the tendrils continued moving. The speed began going faster as the two kissed until the climax was finally reached, “Mmmmph~!” Both moaned into each other’s mouths as the pands filled their bodies and visibly overflowing out of their entrances. Flare carried both to an open seat and awaited the next brides.

“I didn’t think someone could get such an accurate replication of a male genitalia.” Vermill notes as she holds a pand. Both were on the alter with Flare standing behind it, watching. Flare decided to let the tendrils go limp, but allow the nurse and student to handle the wands themselves. Vermill stops observing the pand and slowly inserts it into her vagina, “Aaaah~.” She moans. Vermill notices that Arle hasn’t done anything yet. “Do you want me to help you.” Vermill asks. Arle nods and tenses her body as Vermill carefully breaks her hymen. As Arle’s muscle relaxes, Vermill’s hand begins to go back, but Arle’s hand grabs it and keeps it on the pand. “Please keep going with me, I’ll keep going with you.” Arle puts her hand on Vermill’s pand. “Then let’s share this experience together.” Vermill responds. Both begin clumsily moving each other’s pands due to their inexperience. “Nah~ Not too fast dear!” Vermill speaks. Arle nods and slows down, “Ngh~ Th-that’s better Ah~.” Vermill replies. “Mah~ my arm is getting tired.” Arle warns. “I’ll help with that.” Flare butts in. The two pands pull out and the two tendrils merge together to form a T shape with the wands at each end and the tendril at a reasonable length for both to take. Both reinsert the pole and start moving each other’s hips and gradually picking up speed. They are getting close, “I’m going to Rah~ release soon!” Arle alerts. “Let’s go the Fah~ full length, together!” Vermill prompts. Both agree and in one move, both take the full length, causing their folds to collide, and moaning the orgasm into the kiss they made when they met each other. Their sweaty forms are carried back.

“I can feel you from here.” Meadow notes as Mix’s slit is leaking onto her own. “So, which of us is causing this?” Meadow asks. Meadow is laying down with her legs wrapped around Mix who is using her arms to prop herself up, keeping her breasts’ nipples just barely above Meadow’s, and having her rear raised due to her legs being in a kneeling position. After Flare takes Mix’s virginity and waiting for her to get comfortable, she starts pounding. Unlike the previous two, the pounding quickly fills up the two caverns as it slowly reels back. With each thrust and because of Mix’s angle, her nipples brush and poke against Meadow’s nipples. “She Mah~ makes an excellent Wah~ wife!” Mix yells. “Ah~ I should confess, when Ngh~ I appraised you before Ungh~ you were listed as having two possible jobs!” Meadow admits. “Receptionist Uwa~ and wife is it? Mgh~ I didn’t have time to think of Gah~ it before, but now!” Mix responds. Flare changes their position by using tendrils to lift the two upright into the air, “It’s a perfect job.” They both say before kissing as their whole bodies are moved up and down while the pands stay stationary. The finale was glorious as a duet of euphoria breaks out. Both are placed in a seat with Meadow still keeping her feet around Mix.

“Let’s do this! I’m already prepared for this! Give it your best shot!” Bell pumps up as she steps up to the alter, blood visible on her hands and vagina. Apparently, she broke her hymen, so the action would start immediately, not the Flare really cared. Muffle hops onto the alter facing the crowd, sits the edge, and beckons to Bell to sit on her lap. Bell sits on Muffle’s lap facing the crowd and the moment she did, her request was granted. Muffle and Bell received a relentless pounding that is both fast and filling. “Wait, she’s double teaming both of us! How do we respond?” Bell mentions. Muffle responds by taking her hands and using it to grope both of Bell’s breasts, further stimulating her. “GRAAAH~! I see! It’s me who is getting double teamed, well, do your worst! I CAN HANDLE IT!” Bell boasts. Whilst their folds are being ironed in, Bell turns around and pins Muffle’s hands to the alter who looks on in amusement. “We’re going to double team you now.” Bell states as she presses her mouth into Muffles and explores the inside with her tongue. After a while, the pands release, yet both Muffle and Bell manage to not moan during the orgasm. Muffle and Bell walk themselves to their seat.

“Now that the ceremony is complete! I’ll give a few days for you to familiarize yourself with my home and my harem. As for the rules around here…” Flare informs everyone of the bedrooms and how anyone can have sex with anyone. The new harem members had regained enough strength to walk or limp to the bedroom. The bedroom itself received a few minor modifications: The room itself is larger, eight more beds were added, the dining table is larger, and sixteen more chairs were added. More doors are also added to the hallway leading to a kitchen, a library, and a replicated classroom. “Now, Arle, just because you’re not a student anymore doesn’t mean you’ll stop learning, this castle has the resources and I’ll be teaching you.” Hourly alerts. “Hourly, I think you’ll have an entire classroom to teach.” Vermill points out to the older harem looking with intrigue. “I’ll be glad to teach you as well, as long as you teach me something too!” Hourly grows excited at learning about Chanterral. “Public _or_ private lessons?” Erona asks. “Just make it public for them.” Minutely suggests. Meanwhile another conversation is taking place, “Hey! Where did you get that raw strength?” Angler asks Meadow. “I used to be an adventurer, a brawler to be specific. My power is what allowed me to become friends with Muffle.” Meadow answers. Eventually, everyone went to sleep as they could now sleep without worry.


	7. Mingling with Others

Within the few days that Flare gave the harem to familiarize themselves, it didn’t take long for a lot of faucets to start leaking.

**The Essential Breakfast Drink**

Everyone woke up to the smell of breakfast being served, Flare, Meadow, and Vermill cooked everyone’s meals. “I should tell you, that milk that’s being served is my breast milk and it has special properties. Any mother who drinks it will produce milk” Flare informs her younger harem before they eat. After hearing this Hourly and Vermill drink it out of curiosity, Meadow drinks it to taste it, and Muffle drinks it because it is there. “It is feeling heavier.” Vermill lightly squeezes a breast to see a white liquid coming out. Three of the daughters become interested and try tasting it. “It’s fine if you want to do this, but make sure to eat your food first.” Hourly scolds. “Are there any differences between the milk you’ve been drinking?” Vermill asks. “I’d have to drink directly from Flare’s breasts to tell you that, taking it from the source tastes and feels better.” Arle supplies. “I’m not sure if wives would do this.” Mix comments. “But a mother and daughter would.” Meadow retorts. “I’m completely fine mom! I already have milk!” Bell states. Muffle doesn’t listen, forces Bell’s head to one of her breasts, and has her suck on it, Bell stopped resisting quickly. “I think you could learn something from them Dewstring.” Erona hints. “What are you getting at.” Dewstring gives a sarcastic tone. “I have two breasts, but that doesn’t mean I’ll feed your daughter for free.” Erona gestures to Renmi and Mistdrop who are latched onto her breasts. “You’re saying that I should feed you too?” Dewstring catches on. “Obviously.” Erona confirms as Dewstring brings her jugs over. “I’m not sure if she should be complaining about that.” Angler remarks. “Why not?” Thorn inquires as she stops sucking on both of Angler’s breasts. “Because Milkmelon over there is tending to a mother and her daughter and she isn’t complaining.” Angler looks over to Mika who has Splendie and Beam drinking from her milk tanks while grinding their vaginas on her legs. “I think that special slime is almost done.” Flare casually talks to herself amidst the milk festival.

**Speedrunning an Intimate Relationship**

“Minutely! May I speak with you?” Arle finds Minutely sitting alone in a padded room. “What is it?” Minutely replies. “Well, we’ve already introduced ourselves, but I think I’d want to know you better since we’re both academy students. I am in the Knight Department.” Arle sits down to face Minutely. “I am in the Wisdom Department. I assume you already know about me?” Minutely asks. “I do, as you would about me, considering what I’ve done, is there anything I can do to earn your trust?” Arle requests. “There’s not really much you need to do and it was mostly an aggressive crowd pressuring me. I can handle one person.” Minutely states. “Oh? I don’t mean to alarm you, but can you handle one manipulative person?” Arle questions. “You manipulate with words, not your body. I’ll prove that I’m capable here.” Minutely leans forward, wraps her hands around the knight student, and kisses her. Arle returns the favor as both hug each other tightly, causing their breasts to rub against each other. Neither seemed to give in, but suddenly, both felt two soft cushions on their back, “I told you introducing them was a good idea.” Vermill has a slightly smug expression. “They became friends to lovers in an instant, isn’t that abnormal?” Hourly points out. “Mom? What are you doing here?” Both students ask. “We’re just making sure your relationship goes smoothly, but do let us join in, we’d like to know what qualities you find interesting.” Vermill explains. “You’re beautiful, caring, and know all this ins and outs of a human body.” Hourly lists. “That was fast!” Vermill is shocked at her evaluation. “I do learn a lot from observation, like how I should’ve spoken with you more.” Hourly smiles. Both parents kneel to reach each other’s lips as they meet above their daughter’s shoulders. The parents decide to take it a step further by using their right hand, reaching into their respective daughter’s entrance, and inviting two fingers into it. The daughters respond by keeping their left hand on each other, but using their right hand, reaching behind their backs, and returning the favor with two fingers to their mother’s vagina. The entangled mass began moving faster as the moans were absorbed with each other’s mouths. “Nnngh~!” All four collapsed onto their side as exhaustion caught up to them. “We should do this more often.” Vermill suggests. “How are you going to take care of us if you’re sore too?” Arle notes. “I’d only advise rest for this sort of exercise.” Vermill replies. “Do make sure that this is on our free time, Vermill.” Hourly informs. They all slept in the same bed during nighttime.

**Strength to Carry**

“I saw what you did to that guild, how strong are you?” Angler encounters Meadow in the oasis. “Oh, I’m not _that_ strong, I only did that much damage because of how enraged I was. But I could probably lift you really well.” Meadow clarifies. “I’ve heard that you’re capable of multi-tasking, could you demonstrate?” Angler attaches a pand to her pelvis. “Doing three things at once is easy.” Meadow flexes an arm. Meadow crouches with her face near Angler’s branch, swiftly moves Angler’s legs to sit on her shoulders, stands up, balances Angler on her shoulders, and begins sucking on the branch. “So, Ah~ muscle strength isn’t Mph~ the only thing you exceed in!” Angler notes. Meadow continues until Angler’s sap comes out of her branch. Meadow manages to take the entire load before putting Angler down. “I’ve still got one more.” Meadow still has energy left. “Since you’re so tired, let me do most of the work.” Meadow takes Angler’s legs, puts it around her waist, urges that Angler keep holding on, puts her left hand on Angler’s left shoulder by snaking it across her back, puts her right hand on Angler’s rear, lifts Angler up as she stands, positions the pand, and uses her strength to physically move Angler up and down. “Gah~ You really know how to flex your strength! I might return the favor Ngh~ Sometime!” Angler praises as her arms dangle. The accelerating speed eventually led to more sap being released into Meadow’s vagina. Meadow falls to her back with Angler still inside her. “I may have arm strength, but you have muscles all around.” Meadow can feel Angler’s body. “Maybe later, I can show you what I can do with it.” Angler requests. They would be looking forward to it.

**A Learning Experience**

“You wanted to learn about us?” Mistdrop asks along with Thorn who are sitting in front of Hourly. “Yes! Your physiology is different from what I normally know, I’d like to learn more about your bodies!” Hourly’s eyes glint with excitement. “Well, what do you want to know? I’m a beast and she’s an elf.” Thorn prompts. “How would you fare with such differences! I need to know now! I’ll evaluate it myself!” Hourly’s large pendulums smother Thorn’s face as she studies her ears. She begins poking at it, rubbing it, and unknowingly breathing into it as it stimulates Thorn. “These ears move! It seems sensitive. And your tail! Is it also sensitive?” Hourly looked down to see the tail and touches it as well. “Rah~ I didn’t know I had Awa~ this weakness!” Thorn wasn’t able to resist because of how Hourly’s touches overloaded her tactile senses. Hourly turns to Mistdrop who flinches and darts towards her. “And these ears! They’re pointy! Does that change what you hear?” Hourly questions. “That’s… Ah~!” Mistdrop is too weak to resist as Hourly begins rubbing the tip of her ears in between her fingers. Hourly was so absorbed in her observations that she didn’t notice Thorn who pushed her onto her butt. “You may know how we look.” Thorn begins. “But what you don’t know is what we can do.” Mistdrop recovers with the same idea of revenge. “Beasts are naturally strong.” Thorn gets behind Hourly, puts both her arms around Hourly’s arms to trap it to her sides, and gropes her breasts. “Urgh~!” Hourly moans at the strong grip. “Some elves are naturally dexterous.” Mistdrop takes one finger and in one swift move, shoots it into Hourly’s entrance to hit a specific spot. “AAAAH~!” Hourly orgasmed instantly at that movement. “I… hah~ think I’ve learned enough.” Hourly begins regretting her forcefulness. “When beasts start, they only stop when their tired.” Thorn whispers. “Elves can have high standards, so they will keep going until they are satisfied.” Mistdrop whispers. Thorn let’s go of Hourly and places a pand on her pelvis. “There’s something that we would like to know about ourselves as well and since you’re so eager to find out.” Thorn strokes the pand to harden it. “How about we find out which one of us feels better?” Mistdrop teases the tip with her finger. Hourly is unable to resist as Mistdrop raises her dripping entrance over the pand and slowly drops down, taking the entire length. “Haa~” Hourly and Mistdrop moan together. Then Mistdrop moves around without raising her body, causing the pand to touch every part of her insides as she moves. “Mmm~ Can you feel it?” Mistdrop’s slow movements cause Hourly to only give out incoherent moaning. “AAAAH~!” It didn’t take long for Hourly to orgasm as her pand was squeezed constantly. “It’s my turn now.” Thorn pushes Mistdrop off the pole. Thorn raises her raincloud and drops it, immediately engulfing Hourly’s wand. “Wah~” Both moan at the sudden sense. Thorn then lifts herself all the way until the tip barely reaches her folds and slowly reinserts it as she drops back down. “Nnn~ Can you feel how it’s harder to enter each time?” Thorn teases as Hourly is subjected to her slow motions. “YAAA~” Hourly reaches euphoria again. “So, describe how we felt on the inside?” Mistdrop and Thorn got on Hourly’s side as they both fiddle with her breasts. “Elves… feel like I’m being massaged and beasts feel as if I’m being milked.” Hourly mutters. “So, who feels better?” The two daughters ask. “I’d have to do more tests for that.” Mistdrop and Thorn smile at that statement. Hourly will have to try their mothers out next time if she’d need better results.

**Heroes will always Find a Way**

Erona, Meadow, and Muffle were on a bed, discussing their life in action. “If it wasn’t for Flare, I would’ve ended up like my husband, and Renmi could’ve ended the same way.” Erona concludes. “I’d like to know, how exactly did Flare help you and Renmi?” Meadow asks. Erona retells her sex experience with Flare. “Only someone with as much erotic energy as her could do this.” Erona notes. “She certainly uses evil methods, but she reserves it for certain people.” Meadow gathers her thoughts. “Hey Muffle, how are you so resilient during sex? You seem to have great control over yourself.” Erona looks to the silent sorceress. “I’m certain that she must have a breaking point… Is it fine if we try finding it Muffle?” Meadow turns to her. Muffle gives a nod, but makes a cautious expression as if she is warning them. Erona and Meadow begin by having Erona suck on Muffle’s right breast and Meadow sucking on Muffle’s left breast. Both are also using one hand to dip a finger into Muffle’s honeypot. After a while of Muffle not budging, they decide on a different position. The three mothers position themselves into a triangle with Muffle’s mouth to Meadow’s vagina, Meadow’s mouth to Erona’s vagina, and Erona’s mouth to Muffle’s vagina. Each did their best to clean the honey from each other, but no response. “I’ve got no other option!” Meadow places a pand on Muffle and begins bouncing on it. Muffle maintains her demeanor at this, “I’ll help too!” Erona places a second pand on Muffle and embraces Meadow as they both steady their rhythm to bounce at the same time. “Grh~ I can feel it getting hotter! I think something will happen!” Meadow warns, then Muffle unloaded. It wasn’t a volcano eruption… It was a volcano explosion. “UWAAAA~!” Erona and Meadow scream, their vaginas are filled to the brim as the fake semen overflows. They take it out, but Muffle’s mantle is still going, it covers Erona’s body, Meadow’s body, Muffle’s body, the bedsheets, the floor, and the ceiling. Even Splendie, Beam, and Bell who were watching from the dining table got hit. The three mothers looked like Flare at her first wedding’s climax. “Hm… does everyone’s fake semen taste differently?” Beam tasted her food that got hit. “There’s a lot of different things that could affect how it tastes, so you may have to ask Flare. I’m certain that she has tasted enough people.” Splendie replies. Bell considers trying this with Renmi and Mix before going back to her meal. Everyone in that room figured out that Muffle does having a breaking point, it’s just that it can be focused on one spot. Erona, Meadow, and Muffle chose to sleep together on the stained bed due to how tired they became.

**Banging a Gang**

“It’s nice to see you Minutely, Arle, Mix, and Bell!” Mika greets. “So… from what Splendie and Beam said, you made us?” Minutely asks. “Yes, in a way. There are certain women on my world that are modeled after Flare’s body, it’s a subtle form of love for her since I love the world I created. I guess Flare’s love for them could be related to me.” Mika explains. “How do you get a body like that?” Arle looks at the one outlier amongst everyone. “It’s because I’m a goddess! This is simply my preferred form since gods can shift their appearance.” Mika informs. Then, Mika’s eyes morph from joyful to seductive, “Also as a goddess, I know why you’re here, let me grant your wishes.” Mika licks her lips as light tendrils burst from her body and ensnare the four daughters. “BRING IT ON!” Bell taunts. “Bell, my appraisal says that this is a goddess, don’t make it worse!” Mix panics. Mika moves each woman to a different position. Mika is using her tendrils to restrain everyone, shearing Minutely, fingering Arle with her left hand, fingering Mix with her right hand, and diving her tongue into Bell’s hotpot. “Gah~ I’m blaming you for this Bell!” Arle accuses. “Is Ah~ there any need to be antagonistic? Mmph~ We did come here for sex.” Minutely counters. “I don’t think Ugh~ we stood a chance in overpowering her.” Mix notes. “YOU CAN’T STOP THE WEATHER! YOU CAN ONLY SURVIVE IT!” Bell maintains her composure. “Uwaa~!” Everyone yells out. Mika isn’t done yet, she moves everyone onto their backs side by side, spreads their legs, and prepares four light tendrils, each with a piercing wand on it. Everyone braces themselves for the pounding they will be receiving. The tendrils all move at once, creating a rhythmic pounding that causes the daughters’ breasts to bounce together. “I’m learning how a goddess’ touch feels!” Minutely speaks. “It’s like she already planned my pounding from the beginning!” Arle speaks. “It’s the second time I’m feeling a goddess class service.” Mix speaks. “YES! IF YOU’RE GOING TO ADVENTURE IN MY CAVERN, YOU GO ALL THE WAY!” Bell yells. “WAAAH~! UWAAAA~! HAAAAA~! NAAAA~!” A Quartet of euphoria breaks out as Mika finishes her conducting with a final bang. “Do you believe in your goddess now?” Mika asks. Nobody could deny a goddess like her.

**Flare’s Goddess Form**

Flare is lounging in a padded room when Mika, Splendie, and Beam enter the room. Mika is in between the two priestesses as her arms are around their shoulders. “They keep asking me about your goddess form. They’re spoiled, but I love spoiling my wives like this.” Mika presses Splendie and Beam’s heads to the side of her breast and they both flush at being called wife. “I can show you how it looks.” Flare agrees and transforms into the same black-haired woman except she has the same height and proportions as Mika. “I preferred my human form in the beginning because I fantasized about having a height gap with Mika.” Flare admits. “My goddesses! Your parallel forms! It looks so complete!” Splendie gushes. “I’m getting the feeling that we’re being surrounded.” Beam feels a tingle down her spine. “Not only will you get to see this body, but you’ll also feel it!” Flare looks to Mika who has the same idea. “You often proclaim to the heavens how much you love each other, show us how much you love each other.” Flare commands. Splendie and Beam move into action, attaching pands to their pelvises, sitting on the floor, facing each other, stroking each other’s pands, and taking turns kissing each other’s breasts. Flare and Mika watch on as they sit side by side, reach around the back with one arm to fondle a breast, and using the free hand to finger each other. The goddesses enjoyed the show as everyone sped up, Splendie and Beam began sucking each other’s breasts, and Flare and Mika added more fingers. “AAH~!” All four rang out. “We’ve had enough watching, we’re joining you.” Flare and Mika declare. Splendie and Beam’s pand are taken off, the pands are placed on Flare and Mika, Splendie and Beam are ordered to embrace each other, Mika stands to the left of the Splendie, Flare stands to the right of the Splendie, Flare takes Beam’s left leg in her left hand and Beam’s right butt cheek in her right hand, Mika takes Splendie’s left leg in her left hand and Splendie’s right butt check in her right hand, the goddesses lift up the priestesses, the goddesses mash their breasts together to trap the priestesses inside the heavenly hold, and the divine sex starts. Flare thrusts into Beam and Mika thrusts into Splendie simultaneously in a rhythm while Splendie and Beam alternate between kissing each other and kissing the goddesses. Everyone kisses each other, sometimes the goddesses would lower the priestesses to kiss each other, then raise them to kiss them. The blazing heat from this sex grew and everyone went faster as the sweat formed. Everyone prepared for rapture as Flare and Mika moved the pands back for a full thrust. The final thrust gave a euphoria quartet as all four brought their faces together for a four-way kiss. Everyone fell down and slightly shifted so Splendie and Beam are on their side while being surrounded by Flare and Mika who have their heads partially within their breasts. “We love our goddesses.” Splendie snuggles into the breasts. “And our goddesses love us back.” Beam feels drowsy. “We love our daughters.” Mika feels Flare’s nipple tickling her own. “And we love our mothers.” Flare is content. With so much belief and devotion, Flare and Mika wonder if Splendie and Beam could ascend to a higher plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason foreseeing innuendos strike again with Muffle, a sound made when something is blocking sound, but not enough to contain it. When Muffle releases the built up sound inside her...


	8. Muffle Fulfills Mothers' Favors

On one day, all the mothers decided to do some roleplay and Muffle was chosen as the piercing protagonist. Flare morphed the castle to fit the scenarios for each mother, provided some clothes, and watched the show with the daughters.

**A Helping Hand**

“I must really thank you for the help you’ve given my kingdom in the past few days Muffle!” Erona praises. “Is there anything I can do to settle this debt?” Erona asks. The tasks itself wasn’t difficult, but the difficult part was Erona. Whenever she moves, her breasts move with her and that thick clothing she wears doesn’t weigh it down at all. One could wonder what is really is like under all that clothing. Muffle shakes her head and turns to leave, but Muffle notices something off with Muffles clothes. “Hold on, what’s wrong with that?” Erona turns Muffle around and grabs the bulge, Muffle stops, but doesn’t react. Erona pulls down the obstructing cloth and is struck in the face with a large appendage, it appears to be straining. “That looks very painful! But the only way to stop it is… I’ve decided, I’ll relieve you of your pain!” Erona vows. Erona starts stroking the appendage with her hand as Muffle doesn’t interfere. Despite Erona adding another hand, it didn’t seem to work. “I’ve committed to helping you as you’ve helped me. I’ll have to do something more extensive, let’s go to my bedroom.” Erona leads Muffle into her bedroom where she strips their clothes. “Lay down, I’ll do what I can.” Erona urges. Muffle’s stiff stick is then licked by Erona’s tongue before she takes it into her mouth. Erona concentrates hard as she uses her tongue to add to the effort, the sound of slurping is loud and apparent. After a lengthy amount of time, Erona felt a pulse and prepared to take the load. “Glugh~!” A huge load let’s loose into Erona’s stomach as she manages to swallow as much as she can. Once the stream stopped, Erona didn’t spill a single drop, she took whatever remained within her mouth and made one last gulp. Erona looked to find that the appendage had finally softened. “Hah~ That was really filling. It felt more like a reward for me. If you need help with this, I’ll do my best. I can’t go with you to do that because of my duties here, but seek out Dewstring, she might have something that can help when that appendage gets a mind of its own.” Erona concludes.

**A Strange Elven Invention**

“Ah, so Erona recommended that you visit me to help with your growing fungi.” Dewstring summarizes. Dewstring is probably baiting at this point, the nipples are making an obvious shape and the clothing only emphasize it. “I can see that my body is already working its magic on you. Good, I recently invented something new and I’d like to test it. It may be able to help you.” Dewstring leads Muffle to a chamber and the both of them strip before entering. Within the chamber is a pit, filled with some sort of opaque, white, and sticky substance. “This is my recently designed Milk Slime, it isn’t actually alive, but my ability allows me to manipulate it like water. It has the same qualities as milk when ingested, but the same properties of a slime when touched. Now, let’s begin.” Dewstring pushes Muffle into the pit and controls the slime. Muffle is suspended in the air to get a better view and slime tentacles begin rising. The tentacles assault every part of Muffle, there is one stroking her fungi, one pumping into her vagina, one entering her anus, one feeding her mouth, one in between her breasts, two squeezing the breasts together, and two sucking on the nipples. Muffle doesn’t react, but notes the delicious taste of the milk and the covering feel of the slime all over her. “You’ve been holding on for quite some time, I’m actually really frustrated down here. Now that I think about it… I’m going to join you. I think I have enough observational research.” Dewstring jumps into the pit where she is suspended behind Muffle and both are pressed against each other. Dewstring orders the tentacles to violate her in the same way as Muffle and uses her own hands to reach around Muffle’s body and help stroke the mushroom. “The Ah~ slime would make an Gah~ excellent lubricant, and I’d like that fungus within me, but I need a sample of it.” Dewstring explains. After the tentacles increase in rapid speed, Muffle unleashes her liquid spores. The slime encapsulates the liquid within a bubble and expands to keep up with the increasing amount. Dewstring awed at the large amount inside the bubble that took up a considerable amount of slime. “This certainly is enough, but please come back again, I’d like to try it for myself to get a better idea of how to control the slime. You should find Splendie, the Grand Priestess, maybe she can control that semen demon of yours. Just go through the mountains if you’re that desperate.” Dewstring advises.

**The Tallest Monster Around**

Muffle is currently on the mountains since it’s the fastest route, but suddenly she is forced onto her back as something pounces on her. “You… I smell a monster on you… But you don’t look like a monster.” Angler scrutinizes her prey. The situation is unfortunate, what’s unfortunate isn’t being pounced on, but the amount of cleavage this beast is showing. The areola is actually visible, it’s as if it’s decent enough for her, but not for Muffle’s monster. “Ah, I found it!” Angler pulls the clothes off and gets ambushed by a tall monster. “Aha! You’ve been hiding this monster here! I always love a challenge!” Angler strikes first by stripping the both of them and sitting Muffle up to a wall. Angler kneels above the monster and tries suffocating it with her folds. Angler grunts as she battles the monster, moving up and down to pulverize it into submission. The monster remains persistent and Angler changes her tactics. “While I may not be strong down there, my outer muscles are something to be feared, you’ll find that my breasts will be much tighter than my vagina given that I’ll be adding my arms to add pressure to your monster.” Angler takes her breasts, surrounds the monster, and grips it tight with her hands. The breasts move up and down, choking the monster. Angler even hits the head with her tongue. Soon enough, the monster couldn’t handle it anymore and a geyser of the monster’s fluids burst out, covering everyone in the area and giving the impression that it snowed recently. “I did it… That was an amazing battle, if the monster ever shows up again, let me know and I’ll challenge it once more.” Angler pants out as she rests besides Muffle.

**A Unique Donation**

“There isn’t anything I can do to permanently quell your semen demon.” Splendie states directly, “I apologize for undoing your hopes. However, I can quell it temporarily for now, for a price. I just need a jar of your semen… for study… also are you lactating?” Splendie blushes a bit. Splendie already has a hot body, but the idea of having sex with a priestess in her cathedral makes it even hotter. “Ah! It seems that the demon is coming back! Please, come with me.” Splendie guides Muffle to a locked room. Both strip and Muffle is ushered to a table that has two holes it in, one for her demon and one larger hole for her chest. “Just lay down and I’ll take care of it.” Splendie gets two jars, goes under the table, slides one under the demon, slides another under the breasts, and begins milking the breasts. “This should be an ample amount of milk. I usually start with the breasts to force most of the demon into that one spot.” Splendie explains. “Now, time to exorcise the demon.” Splendie uses both of her hands to stroke the demon as it dangles from the table. Unlike Erona’s hand which is calloused by her adventures, Splendie’s hands are soft and experienced as her two hands work in tandem. The demon doesn’t give in, “I must use another method, I won’t fail here.” Splendie lays on her back and starts using her feet to stroke the semen demon. Even her feet give the same feeling as her hands. Splendie uses her feet as if she were using her hands, applying pressure to the top, then moving down the hanging demon. “I need to give a more decisive blow!” Splendie looks at the breasts and starts drinking it as she strokes with her feet. These movements were what it took for the demon to release its semen. The jar instantly filled with semen and everything else within range was covered as well, including Splendie. “I have managed to defeat it… for now. Don’t worry about this mess, I can handle it. If the demon returns again, visit me again, I will be better prepared with more jars… and a tablecloth. I’m afraid the only possible method for helping you is to find women with a gift like mine, the gift to satisfy the being you carry. But I can be wrong, maybe the academy could have an innovation to share with you.” Splendie concludes.

**It’s a Tool, not a Toy**

“I didn’t think that the cathedral would direct you to me for this, but I don’t really mind. We’ve never tackled a problem like yours, so I’d like to personally take this one.” Hourly looks at the magic wand. Hourly gives of the same feeling as Splendie, it’s as if one would be in a library and having sex with the librarian in her library does sound really arousing. Hourly promptly has Muffle strip and she does the same. “Now, I’m going to be using my tools, now don’t call them toys because only amateurs use toys.” Hourly creates a magic tool that surrounds Muffle’s magic wand and automatically moves up and down. Hourly observes if the magic wand reacts and for each time it doesn’t, she increases the speed. To the headmaster’s ire and intrigue, the magic tool reaches its limit. “Nothing to worry, I have a spell that could work.” Hourly uses a spell that creates a clone of her, dispels the tool, and both of them mash their breasts together with the wand caught in between. “You can feel it, can you? My magic tool was coating your wand with a special substance that makes it incredibly sensitive.” Hourly moves with her clone. The wand couldn’t contain the power it was taking, so it exploded, covering all three women. “I see, it is possible to fix it, but from what I know, it is only temporary. I’d advise that you come back so I can get a better idea of how to fix it. What I need to figure out is a way to do this as quickly as possible. Try visiting Vermill, the academy nurse, she may know more about that than I do.” Hourly suggests.

**It Takes One, to Know One**

“You’re right that I know more. While I haven’t encountered something of this scope, I know a way of possibly dealing with this. I’ll have to experience what you have.” Vermill answers. To be in a nurse’s office in a situation like this feels like an endless teasing because of the inevitability of having to show your glory. “Thank you for waiting, I have concocted a special potion to grant me a temporary genital like yours.” Vermill strips in front of the already naked Muffle to reveal a genital of similar size. “If you don’t mind, I’ll need you to stimulate my genital, we’ll be doing oral sex.” Vermill warns Muffle shrugs. Vermill moves closer to Muffle and lets her take the lead. Muffle takes Vermill’s genital and takes it into her mouth, lubricating it with her tongue before moving back and forth. “Ah~ It certainly feels good. I can feel something heating up!” Vermill warns. Muffle goes faster until Vermill ejaculates. Muffle allows some into her mouth before pulling it out where it continues to leak out semen. While it was substantially less than what Muffle lets out, it was enough to cover Muffle’s face and breasts. “Hah~ That certainly was an experience, but it’s still erected. I’m going to need to have vaginal sex.” Vermill states. Vermill sits down and allows Muffle to sit down on it. Muffle wraps her legs around Vermill as she helps Muffle up and down. Muffle’s genital sometimes pokes the underside of Vermill’s breasts as Muffle rises. “Ngh~ I can feel it again!” Vermill feels an imminent release, then not only does Vermill ejaculate, but Muffle does too from her own genital. “There’s so much!” Vermill exclaims as she tastes the semen that reached her mouth as it covered both women’s bodies. “I didn’t expect you to have this much of a difference compared to my own. For now, it appears to have settled and the potion’s effects have run out for me. I need to concoct a new potion and discuss this with Hourly, but please come back when you’re ready. I think you should go to the guild, the guild master there can provide you a room to stay in, so you can be nearby.” Vermill notes.

**The Evaluation isn’t Rigged**

“I’ll allow you to stay in a room, but you must be able to pull your weight around. You’ll be a temporary member and do tasks that I assign for you. Now, step into that room where your skill will be evaluated, you’ll know when it’s ready.” Meadow informs. Meadow herself seemed like a serious person who would maintain the composure during sex, something that’s enjoyed by certain people. Muffle moves into the room that appears to be devoid of anything, then a sliding noise is heard and a hole is now present. Muffle assumes that she puts her unique skill in the hole for evaluation, so she does. When she does, a warm sensation wraps around it, similar to the feeling of a vagina. If Muffle imagines it, someone is at the other side of the wall, pressing their rear into her meat sword. The sensation continues until it stops, then it is replaced by two appendages touching it. Whomever is behind the wall is using their feet, but unlike Splendie who made milking motions, this person is also using their toes, alternating between stroking it between two toes and teasing the meat sword by moving it in a circle by the tip with a big toe. The person knew that it got close, so two hands were added along with the feet and all four stroked together in one final push. Muffle’s sword fired its beam, then it finally ran out of energy and slumped. Muffle pulled it out and waited. Meadow came back, naked, panting, and covered in white fluids. “S-Rank, here’s your key. The evaluation might be bugged, so I may need to re-evaluate you in the future, but please rest for now.” Meadow gives the room key.

**The Goddess’ Gift**

Muffle is currently resting in her room when a beam of light comes out of nowhere and brightens. When the light fades, a goddess appears. “Hello Muffle! I am the goddess, Mika. Apparently from the looks of it, you think that you have a problem. It is actually a gift! From me to you and the beautiful woman of this world. It is the divine rod of grand pleasure!” Mika informs. This certainly is a godlike body being that the private parts are covered by veils, the breasts are huge, and the height is taller than most woman. “Forgive me, but I came here for a secondary reason. My word of apology isn’t enough, so I shall compensate with… _a goddess’ touch._ ” Mika motioned a hand and her veils reveal her body while Muffle’s clothes blink into a folded pile. Mika sits on the bed, takes Muffle into her arms, guides her to a breast with one hand, moves another hand to the divine rod, and feeds Muffle her milk as she strokes the rod. “I made everything here, so in a way, you’re all my children. And I take good care of my children.” Mika felt content as Muffle accepted the milk. “It’s time for the rod to enter me.” Mika whispers as she sits on the edge of the bed, puts Muffle onto the floor, lays back, and spreads her legs. Muffle accepts the invitation and enters the door to heaven with her divine rod, then she begins thrusting back and forth. “Yes, the special mixture that comes from your rod blesses whomever can bring it out. Don’t hold back, I can take all of it.” Mika says while her breasts bounce with every movement. Muffle then released the power of her rod and filled Mika. Unlike the others, Mika is able to take the entire load without allowing a single drop to leak out. “Yes~ You use the gift very well.” Mika praises. “Like Splendie told you, there are women in this world gifted enough to bring out your rod’s power. But if you need my help specifically, I’ll be there.” Mika vanishes into the light.

**A Distributed Solution**

Hourly and Vermill figured out a way to quickly relieve Muffle’s wand, so Mika was called and transported everyone to their location. “Now, normally it takes one person a lot of time and effort to satisfy that rod, but if we distribute the effort, it saves a lot of time.” Hourly states. “Therefore, by using Hourly’s cloning technique and connecting their senses, if we all work together, then Muffle’s stiffness can be quickly quelled. Vermill concludes. Everyone agrees to this, strips, and gets into various positions. “If it means helping you, then I’ll gladly do this!” Erona is sucking on the tip as her breasts bounce on Muffle’s appendage. “The results are exceeding expectation!” Dewstring is sitting on Muffle’s mushroom, the milk slime is covering Muffle’s mushroom as it is inside Dewstring who manipulates it to stimulate both women. “It’s fine if the opponent has a weak defense, just as long as its attack is the same!” Angler is gripping the monster while teasing the head with her thumb. “Forgive me for calling your relic a semen demon! I know I don’t deserve being graced by it, but if this is what it takes to receive forgiveness, then I’ll devote my life to pleasing you!” Splendie is sitting on Muffle’s relic, swishing the relic in her body furiously without pulling it out. “Yes! I can feel it! I’m expecting a reward for this achievement!” Hourly and her clone are licking the magic wand, taking turns between sucking on the tip or licking the shift. “Despite all my experiments, nothing makes me feel this way besides you!” Vermill is sitting on Muffle’s face and running her genital through her breasts while using one hand to prop herself up and the other to stroke Muffle’s genital. “Not just your meat sword, but your body, and everything, it surpasses what I know, it must be SSS-Rank!” Meadow is behind Muffle, pressing her breasts against her back, kneading Muffle’s breasts with her hands, and using her feet on Muffle’s meat sword. “Splendie shouldn’t feel so guilty about what she did, I didn’t tell either of you that it was a gift first, therefore I too will devote myself to your pleasure as an apology.” Mika is hugging Muffle into her breast, but giving her room to breathe, and Muffle is pounding into Mika with her divine rod. “Get ready everyone! The blessing will arrive soon!” Mika announces. Soon after, Muffle reached heaven and each clone gave their equally large load. Erona swallowed everything again. Dewstring pulled the mushroom out, yet there is enough already inside Dewstring to be leaking out. Angler takes the blow to the entire front of her body. Splendie keeps herself planted as her body is filled with the relic’s power. Hourly and her clone are both covered all over. Vermill’s genital ejaculates with Muffle’s which spouted like a fountain. Meadow got hit in the face despite being behind Muffle. And Mika smiled at the joy her gift has brought. “Ha~ The only downside of this is that to ensure maximum efficiency, we all must be here to service Muffle when it happens.” Hourly pants out. Being with Muffle? That seems more like an upside to everyone.

Once everything finished, only Flare is left conscious as every other daughter collapsed due to how hot the show was for them. The semen is all over every daughter given how chaotic the eruptions were. “Unparalleled.” Flare compliments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I made this title, I only realized the subtle innuendo after making it


	9. A Family Duet

One day, everyone decided to roleplay once more, but this time, it would be between mothers and daughters. Clothes and castle morphing returned.

**Defeating A Fallen Hero**

Renmi sets out on a quest to save her mother who has fallen into a life of bandits. After days of searching, she finds her mother in a forest and defeats her. “Why are you here? Come to bring me to jail?” Erona barks while struggling on the rope that keeps her hands tied above her head and her back to the tree. “I’ve come to bring you home. I’ll set things right.” Renmi states. “Why bring me back? Do you really have a reason to care for me this much?” Erona asks. “Yes, it’s because I love you, as more than just a mother. I want to bring you back to make you my wife.” Renmi answers. “What?! That can’t be true!” Erona denies it. “Then I’ll prove it to you.” Renmi strips her mother and herself, revealing the sword they both know of. Renmi begins kissing her mother as she is tied to a tree. She pulls away after needing a breath of air. “You can’t do this! You’re my daughter!” Erona protests. “But you’re a bandit and I’ve captured you. Captors of bandits can decide their fate and your fate is marriage with me.” Renmi lifts Erona’s legs and begins thrusting into her sheath. “Ah~ Renmi! If Yah~ you do this!” “It will Grh~ complete the bond between us, no ceremony needed.” Renmi completes Erona’s sentence. “WAAAH~!” Both yell out as the sword unleashed its power. “If being with you means becoming a bandit too, then I’ll do it.” Renmi pants. “You already are a bandit because you’ve stolen my heart.” Erona mutters. “You’re the real bandit because you’ve taken mine a long time ago.” Renmi mutters. As heroes or bandits, it mattered not as long as they were together.

**A Dazed Drink**

Dewstring is currently sprawled, nude out on her bed, awake, but too dazed to do anything. She must’ve drunk too much wine and took off her clothes due to how hot it felt. The door to her bedroom opens. “Mom? Are you fine?” Mistdrop peeks in. “Ith alright Mithdrop… but I won be able to do anythen.” Dewstring slurs. “ _Good, it means that I can do this._ ” Mistdrop deviously walks in without any clothes on, feels her mushroom growing, gets onto the bed, and kisses her mother, tasting the wine on her lips. “Whater you doin?!” Dewstring speaks while Mistdrop has her lips on her. “Taking an opportunity when I see one.” Mistdrop states, then she takes her mushroom and inserts it into Dewstring’s anus. “Aah~ When I wake up… we’re gonna have a thalk.” Dewstring murmurs. “That’s if you remember it.” Mistdrop giggles as she watches her mother fail at getting up. “GAAAH~!” The two elves yell as Mistdrop’s mushroom release its liquid spores. “Goodnight mom!” Mistdrop exits the room. Dewstring would wake up later to blame her soreness on the hangover.

**Using a Wall**

Angler is in an embarrassing spot. She was chasing a small monster, making sure it doesn’t escape and, in her rush, tried to fit herself through a small hole in a wall the monster went through. Now, the upper half of her body is separated from the lower half at the hips. “Haha! It sure got you good! You could’ve just gone _around_ the wall!” Thorn laughs at Angler’s story. “Just get me out of here.” Angler commands. “I’d like to… but a chance for me has arrived, something that I won’t miss.” Thorn replies before grabbing Angler’s shoulders and kissing her. After a moment of prying, Angler pushes Thorn back. “What do you think you’re doing?!” Angler barks. “Claiming you as my mate.” Thorn answers. “I’m your mother!” Angler argues. “Ah, but all that mates need to have in common is the ability to please each other, this opportunity is allowing me a chance to show you how pleasing I can be for you. I even have the monster to compensate.” Thorn goes to the other side and grabs Angler’s legs. Angler’s clothing is missing from her rear, likely due to the chase she had. Thorn thrusts into Angler. “Awa~?!” Angler couldn’t believe what she felt from her daughter. Thorn’s repeated movements traveled through Angler’s body as her dangling breasts sway each time. “AWAAAA~!” Both howl out as both found the experience pleasurable. Angler had no choice, but to accept Thorn as her wife, her experience proved her worth.

**Hidden Corruption**

“I’ve returned from the mission, but I’ve been cursed.” Beam reports. “What happened?” Splendie asks. Beam reveals the demon that is stuck to her. “I’ve been cursed by a demon of lust. Although this is our first time encountering one, I might know a solution.” Beam explains. “What is it?” Splendie fails to notice the glowing scepter behind Beam. “This.” Beam casts a spell that blows away both their clothes, puts a hand on Splendie’s head, and kisses her while she’s dazed. When Splendie regains her senses, she stumbles back and falls on her butt. “Beam?!” She calls out? “Yes, it is Beam. The demon of lust made me realize something inside of me: I love you Splendie. I am cursed to have this demon on me, but my feelings for you were always there. I know that I’m going down a corrupt path, but I can’t ignore this anymore!” Beam grabs Splendie’s head and forces her demon into it. “Glugh~!” Slurping and smacking noises sound out as Beam fulfills her desire for Splendie. “Nngh~!” Beam moans out as the demon’s semen enters Splendie. “I’ve… been… tainted.” Splendie falls back onto the floor. Beam’s corruption would eventually cause Splendie to love her back.

**A Student Snaps**

Hourly became increasingly frustrated at her own daughter’s inability to pay attention to class. She only looks at her mother, but isn’t actually listening to her lecture. Minutely couldn’t help but also be frustrated… sexually. Her mother’s movements, the way her clothes barely keep her breasts in place, and her piercing gaze, how could she pay attention to class when this woman is there. Minutely’s wand is bothering her. “That’s it! Just because you’re my daughter doesn’t mean I’ll be lenient with you! Out of the classroom!” Hourly yells. “Alright mom, but before I do that.” Minutely turns away from the door, strides to an unsuspecting headmaster, kisses her in front of the class, and casts a wardrobe malfunction spell on both of them. Hourly bewildered by the kiss and further flabbergasted when she realizes that their clothes are off. “Are you going to punish me for this?” Minutely taunts. “Wh-what are you doing?” Hourly is confused. “I’m confessing my love for you and having sex with you right now.” Minutely answers. “Right now?!” Hourly repeats. “Right now, in this hour and minute.” Minutely turns Hourly around, forces her to bend over her teacher’s desk, bends over her mother to keep her pinned, and inserts her wand into Hourly. Hourly’s side is facing the class, so everyone can see Minutely as she rams into Hourly, causing her breasts to move. “Ngh~ Dating isn’t allowed!” Hourly protests. “Dating between students isn’t allowed, but dating between students and teachers are.” Minutely refutes. “I am the headmaster! I can just change the rules.” Hourly struggles. “You’d probably change it so we can do this anytime we want.” Minutely replies. “That doesn’t- Minutely! I can feel it! It’s going to- AAAAH~!” Hourly screams at the piercing wand’s casted spell. Everyone’s undergarments in that class were ruined.

**Keeping a Secret**

“Why are you here? You should be in class, Arle!” Vermill doesn’t know why her daughter is lounging in her office. “I think that I’ll just do what I want here and you can’t stop me.” Arle gives a smug expression. “And why is that? It’s because of this.” Arle pulls out scandalous of Vermill in lewd poses. “Where’d you?! You’re blackmailing your own mother?!” Vermill tries hiding her fear. “Yes, do as I say, and I’ll keep it from the public.” Arle offers. “So, you want to skip class by using my office.” Vermill predicts. “That… and… for you to take off your clothes. And don’t think about complaining.” Arle waves the photos. Vermill reluctantly takes off her clothes and gets a sinking feeling when she notices Arle take off her own as well, revealing her genital. Arle advances to her mother who backs away and when she hits the wall, Arle traps her using her arms and kisses her. “When I first saw these photos, I got really aroused, I wanted to see more of your sexy body. I have always loved you and these photos pushed me over the edge. I want you mom.” Arle shows the photos again and Vermill notices the stains that are on some of the photos. “Think about what you’re doing Arle! I only took those photos when I was younger.” Vermill panics. “The age gap only makes it better.” Arle whispers as she wraps her arms around Vermill’s neck to grab her shoulders, aligns her genital with Vermill’s entrance, and thrusts upwards while they stand. “Ah~ Arle! How long do you intend to keep doing this?!” Vermill asks. “For the rest of our lives, I plan to have our wedding sometime.” Arle gives a loving gaze. “You can’t deny it, I feel amazing, don’t I?” Arle smiles at her mother’s face of denial. “It feels! It feels! UWAAAAA~!” Vermill shouts as she climaxes. “I just orgasmed to my daughter’s…” Vermill mumbles. Vermill would eventually accept that her daughter is also going to be her wife.

**My Favorite Food**

Meadow is currently spreading chocolate icing on a cake. She puts down the bowl of chocolate icing and cuts a slice of the cake for herself. Meadow made the mistake of making surplus amounts of icing in a large bowl. “Mix! The cake is done, are you going to try it?” Meadow calls out. Meadow takes a piece of the cake and pops it into her mouth, then suddenly, a swift cutting movement is made and Meadow’s clothes are in tatters on the ground. Meadow turns around to find out who did it and is surprised by a nude Mix with a meat sword who kisses her the moment she sees her. Mix’s tongue enters Meadow’s mouth and licks the cake on her tongue and around her mouth. The mother felt Mix’s meat sword getting stiffer as it pokes her. Meadow is leaning back as her daughter finally pulls away. “It tastes delicious, especially coming from you.” Mix licks her lips. “Mix?! What is happening?” Meadow asks. “My mouth couldn’t resist anymore. Out of everything in this kitchen, the tastiest food here is you, so I’m digging in now!” Mix’s face moves closer to Meadow. Meadow tries escaping by turning around, but Mix counters this by forcing Meadow to lean down, causing her breasts to dip into the chocolate icing. Meadow and Mix struggled a bit until Meadow lands onto her back with Mix on top. Due to the double dipping, Meadow’s breasts were covered in chocolate icing. “This looks good, I’ll just dig in now.” Mix dives into one of her mother’s breasts, licking the chocolate off it or sucking on the nipple to drink the milk. Meadow’s stimulation was too much for her to resist. Mix keeps one hand on Meadow’s arm to keep it in place and uses her other hand to stroke her meat sword. Mix kept going to the point where both breasts were clean, but she didn’t stop there. “Nrgh~!” Mix grunted as her meat sword started firing, covering Meadow in a new icing. “It looks like there’s a second serving! Don’t mind if I do!” Mix cleans Meadow again. The next time Meadow makes food, she’d have to put the food on her body for Mix to eat it.

**Distant Porting**

Bell has finally discovered it! The ability to make portals of varying sizes from one point to another. Bell already tested it, now she just needs to find a good use other than transportation. She looks to her mother and has the perfect idea. Muffle is minding her business when a portal opens up from behind and rips off her clothes. Then a portal appears in front of her where Bell pops from and kisses her hard, ending with a smacking noise. “I’m going to have sex with you mom!” Bell announces. A portal appears directly under Muffle’s vagina and Bell’s scepter thrusts inwards. “YEEEAAAAH! I can have sex with you anywhere you may be!” Bell pumps up. Muffle remains standing for the duration of the thrusts and after the climax. “Thanks for the sex mom!” Bell waves goodbye as the portal closes. Muffle continues her business just without any clothes.

**Goddess Class Proportions**

Mika is currently residing in a grassy field, built personally for her and Flare. Mika is standing and admiring the serene nature around her, then a flash went off and suddenly her powers are gone. She tries looking for a culprit and finds it, Flare pounces on her and kisses her as they fall. Mika feels something poking her once Flare stopped kissing her. “Flare?! What’s going on? Why can’t I use my powers?” Mika asks. “I used a special bomb that temporarily removes the powers of gods or goddesses. Even I’m affected by it. You certainly are more powerful than me with your powers, but now, you are vulnerable! I will show you the extent of a goddess’ love!” Flare reveals her secret weapon. “It’s… so… huge!” Mika is astonished by the size of the divine pillar, its length reaches in between Flare’s breasts and its girth is large, but manageable. It is something only a goddess could take. Flare takes the pillar, slides it between Mika’s milk jugs into her mouth, and squeezes Mika’s breasts together. “I’ve Ngh~ been working hard on this mom! Something that will satisfy Grh~ you!” Flare mutters. Audible noises of slurping, smacking, and moaning are present. Mika couldn’t use her powers to counter Flare as she unleashed the pillar’s divine energy into her. Mika is able to take all the incoming energy as Flare used all her energy and falls onto Mika. “Did I satisfy you?” Flare asks. “Only you could give me such joy.” Mika responds. Mika is defeated for once, not that it matters to her or her wife.

For more spice, everyone agreed on a role reversal with the same scenarios.

**Being Defeated by Evil**

“But you’re a bandit and I’ve captured you. Captors of bandits can decide their fate and your fate is marriage with me.” Renmi fails to notice Erona’s knife on her hand, cutting the rope. “That is true, if you can keep me captured!” Erona states as she breaks free of her ropes. Taking advantage of Renmi’s surprise, she jumps onto her, latching her arms around her head, using her breasts to smother her, latching her legs around her waist, and using that leverage to bounce on Renmi’s sword. Renmi has no choice but to keep her balance since falling will get her pinned, but Erona’s grip is too strong. “I didn’t Grh~ protest against you doing this because you’re my daughter, I did it because you tried to top me! I do agree that you Urgh~ should be my wife, but I’m keeping you all to myself.” Erona maintains her relentless attack. “MPPHH~!” Remni shouts within Erona’s cleavage as she stumbles back. “You got defeated by a bandit~.” Erona taunts, still on Renmi’s sword. “If it means being with you, then take me wherever you want.” Renmi murmurs. When it comes to protecting her greatest treasure, Erona would never lose it.

**Drunk with Willpower**

“Taking an opportunity when I see one.” Mistdrop states, but doesn’t expect Dewstring to have a brief moment of control that allows her to get up and fall onto Mistdrop who is pinned. “Ith an oppertunity, but it ad a risssk! Am not holden back!” Dewstring puts Mistdrop’s mushroom in between her legs, but doesn’t insert it and pins Mistdrop’s arms down. Dewstring grinds against the mushroom with her legs, constantly teasing it. Mistdrop couldn’t do anything to stop her as the alcohol turned against her. After a torturous period of teasing, Mistdrop manages to release, but her mother is asleep on top of her. Mistdrop is going to have to do a lot of explaining when Dewstring wakes up.

**Underestimating a Wall**

“Ah, but all that mates need to have in common is the ability to please each other, this opportunity is allowing me a chance to show you how pleasing I can be for you. I even have the monster to compensate.” Thorn goes to the other side and grabs Angler’s legs. “If you think that I can’t do anything, think again! I still have energy!” Angler’s legs break out of Thorn’s grasp and angler itself so her feet are on Thorn’s butt. Angler then uses her legs to pull Thorn into her entrance and whenever she pushes back, she pulls her back in. “How is this possible?! You can use your legs?” Thorn is losing to Angler with a handicap. “You train every part of your body, Thorn! You make sure your opponent is down before going for the killing blow!” Angler laughs. “AWAAA~!” Thorn loses. Thorn and Angler were now certain that they are mates, but Thorn had a long way to go if she wanted to conquer the beast that is her mother.

**Purifier**

“Yes, it is Beam. The demon of lust made me realize something inside of me: I love you Splendie. I am cursed to have this demon on me, but my feelings for you were always there. I know that I’m going down a corrupt path, but I can’t ignore this anymore!” Beam tries pouncing onto Splendie, but Splendie reacts in time to form a horizontal barrier. Beam lands on the barrier and tries to get up, but is pinned down by a second barrier from above. Splendie looks on with her back to the floor at Beam’s face, she certainly is in love. “Oh, Beam, I’m now certain that you aren’t corrupted. You just believe you are because of the demon of lust, but even with a curse, as long as your love is pure, you’ll never be corrupt” Splendie explains. “But… Splendie… you.” “Shhh, it’s ok because I love you too, I was too afraid if it may be impure, but even now, I love you. Let me show you.” Splendie creates a hole where Beam’s demon is and it hangs out. Splendie uses her feet to milk the demon. Splendie looks at Beam with her breasts flat against the barrier who is getting stimulated by her movements while Beam looks at Splendie who gives her a motherly gaze of desire and care despite what she did. “GAAAH~!” Beam spills onto the floor. Splendie undoes the barrier and both embrace each other when the meet. Splendie and Beam would be married soon after.

**A Teacher Snaps**

“Are you going to punish me for this?” Minutely taunts. “It will be swift and merciless.” Hourly towers over Minutely who realizes that a mad mother isn’t good for her. “Since you want to humiliate me, I’ll humiliate you.” Hourly picks up Minutely, sits on the desk facing the class, and makes sure that Minutely’s rear is visible to the class. “There’s nothing you can say to get you out of this.” Hourly strokes Minutely’s wand with her free hand in front of the class. “Mom! I’m going to… wait, what?!” Hourly stops when Minutely loomed closer. “Apologize to me and I’ll release you.” Hourly orders. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry I stripped you! I’m sorry I wasn’t listening! But… I’m not sorry for kissing you.” Minutely partially apologizes. “Your honesty is appreciated.” Hourly gives Minutely a final stroke, causing her to release all over Hourly’s breasts. Hourly put the exhausted Minutely in her teacher’s chair and continued class. Whenever she sat on her chair, she also sat on Minutely’s wand. Everyone in the class had to physically relieve themselves after seeing this.

**Screw You, Figuratively and Literally**

When I first saw these photos, I got really aroused, I wanted to see more of your sexy body. I have always loved you and these photos pushed me over the edge. I want you mom.” Arle shows the photos again and to her shock, Vermill snatches it from her hands and drops it into a nearby container of alcohol, ruining it. “Do you think you’ve changed anything? I have copies.” Arle maintains her confidence. “I’m mad, Arle. I’m mad not because you want to do this to me, but because you think photos of me are comparable to the real thing.” Vermill moves away from the wall and looks directly at Arle. “Then show me what the real thing can do.” Arle prompts. Vermill shifts their positions, so Arle is pinned. Vermill latches onto Arle’s shoulders and bends her knees slightly, pushing her vagina onto Arle’s genital. “Go ahead and release those photos, it pales in comparison to me.” Vermill whispers. “Where did this come from? I like it.” Arle compliments. “You’ll learn to love it. I know which spot to hit for your orgasm, like this!” Vermill motions her waist and Arle ejaculates. Nobody would know who truly is the manipulator except for the mother and daughter.

**Dining Etiquette**

It tastes delicious, especially coming from you.” Mix licks her lips. “Mix?! What is happening?” Meadow asks. “My mouth couldn’t resist anymore. Out of everything in this kitchen, the tastiest food here is you, so I’m digging in now!” Mix’s face moves closer to Meadows, but Meadow puts one hand on her shoulder and it’s enough to stop her. “Mix~ I know you’re eager to eat now, but be careful. Some food may be too hot if you go too fast. And you must’ve been planning to eat on the floor! Let me teach you how to eat properly!” Meadow lifts Mix with her strength and places her back first and legs dangling over the edge, onto the kitchen counter. “This is rather plain on its own, so I’ll just add something to make it better.” Meadow dips her hand in the chocolate icing and slathers it all over Mix’s meat sword. “Make sure to taste your creation to check it’s quality.” Meadow gives long licks to the meat sword. “And once you’re ready, make sure to enjoy both the meat and the sauce.” Meadow takes the meat sword into her mouth, licking everywhere to claim every bit of icing. “HAAAA~!” Mix shouts as Meadow savors every last drop of her icing. “Dessert was delicious and now my mouth is full, but my other mouth is still hungry.” Meadow gestures to her second mouth, already watering at the meal. Meadow and Mix now had four mouths to feed.

**No U**

“I’m going to have sex with you mom!” Bell announces. A portal appears directly under Muffle’s vagina and Bell’s scepter thrusts inwards, but Muffle creates a portal of her own right above Bell’s portal leading to her mouth. “Mrgh~?!” Bell’s own scepter lands in her mouth. Muffle opens another portal leading to Bell’s rear and pushes her to cause Bell’s scepter to move back into her mouth. Bell can’t believe what just happened, but she isn’t the type to pull out, so she sucks onto her scepter until it bursts into her mouth. Muffle stops pushing Bell and Bell takes her scepter away from the portal. “Awww, I lost. Oh well. I’ll get you next time mom!” Bell waves goodbye. A war of ambush would begin between the two.

**Goddess Class Pleasure**

“I used a special bomb that temporarily removes the powers of gods or goddesses. Even I’m affected by it. You certainly are more powerful than me with your powers, but now, you are vulnerable! I will show you the extent of a goddess’ love!” Flare reveals her secret weapon. Flare was about to start making her move, but Mika beats her too it, flipping their positions, so Flare is on her back and Mika is straddling her. “Hah, it’s my defeat, isn’t it? I was hoping to take you in your surprised state.” Flare looks down in defeat. “Flare~ I could feel your moisture all the way from here. I’ll give you more than a goddess’ love, I’ll give you a mother’s love.” Mika raises herself and lowers herself onto Flare’s pillar. Mika moves up and down the pillar slowly and because of the sheer length of Flare’s pillar, Mika needs to kneel on one leg and plant her feet down with the other to move effectively. “Only someone I love could go the far for me. Go ahead, unleash your love into me, you’ve earned it.” Mika lets gravity do the work as she drops the full length down. “YES~!” They both exclaim as the pillar unleashes all of Flare’s love. Mika falls onto Flare, giving her another kiss. Mika and Flare’s love would be unique amongst the other gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending lines for Defeating a Fallen Hero feel so cheesy. I decided to keep it in since it is Erona and Renmi's first time roleplaying.


	10. Reporting on the Situation

Every mother-daughter duo comment seductively on a position they’re in, roles will be reversed. It will always be daughter with the piercing wand, then the mother with the piercing wand.

The buried position where one person has the piercing wand inside of them and they stimulate it by moving their body without raising it. The one with the piercing wand will be laying or sitting down. The person taking the piercing wand is turning or twisting their body, moving in all directions other than up, and contracting their insides as the piercing wand is covered by walls of pleasure.

**Erona and Renmi**

“I didn’t think that you had a sword this big~.” Erona feels it snug inside her. “Well, I didn’t think that your sheath would fit me~.” Renmi feels safe within her. “I guess we were made for each other~.” Erona winks.

Reversal!

“Your sword is piercing me mom~.” Renmi states. “It’s the only way to slay the urge inside you.” Erona explains. “I’m afraid you’ve failed because my urge is telling me to reward you~.” Renmi claims.

**Dewstring and Mistdrop**

“Mmmmm~ You really know how to please your mother, Mistdrop~.” Dewstring breathes. “And you know how to please me, mom~.” Mistdrop looks back. “We can only feel this good because of how much we give to each other~.” Dewstring clarifies.

Reversal!

“Dewstring~! Take my insides~! Take in the massage it gives you~!” Mistdrop moans. “Calling your mother by her name and giving back to her~ You have grown into a beautiful elf~.” Dewstring looks on with joy. “It is through you that I’m beautiful~.” Mistdrop remarks.

**Angler and Thorn**

“It’s a test of endurance~.” Angler states. “Are you planning on losing on purpose, so you can try again~?” Thorn smirks. “Regardless of a win or loss~ I’m going at it again~!” Angler declares.

Reversal!

“Gah~! I can feel it twitching!” Thorn struggles. “The more you move, the harder it becomes~.” Angler gives a double meaning. “Harder is better~.” Thorn retorts.

**Splendie and Beam**

“Beam~ I will devote my life and my body to my wife and daughter~!” Splendie announces. “Splendie~ even if we aren’t tied by blood, I’ll devote my life and body to my wife and mother~!” Beam returns the favor. “Together, this union shall please our goddesses~!” Splendie concludes.

Reversal!

“Splendie~ When can we sleep like this? Your relic buried inside me~.” Beam requests. “Anything for you Beam~ Only you could keep the relic safe~.” Splendie agrees. “And could you also carry me like this~?” Beam requests greedily.

**Hourly and Minutely**

“What am I to you~ Can you tell me the correct answer~?” Hourly asks. “You’re… my mom~ wife~ lover~?!” Minutely stumbles on her answers. “All of the above~ I’m proud of you~ I think you deserve a reward.” Hourly moves a bit, rewarding Minutely.

Reversal!

“How many hours have we been like this~?!” Minutely questions. “It may be hours for you, but it’s minutes for me~.” Hourly hums. “I’m going to need a clock next time we do this.” Minutely notes.

**Vermill and Arle**

“Normally, I’d be worried about having our vaginas stretched~!” Vermill notes. “But thanks to Flare and Mika~.” Arle continues. “We can go as hard as we want~.” Vermill finishes.

Reversal!

“I never thought sexual education could be this interactive~!” Arle’s voice jumps. “This isn’t normal sexual education; this is _advanced_ sexual education~ Get ready because I’ll teach you everything~.” Vermill grins. “I’ll exceed you by the time I learn everything~!” Arle boasts.

**Meadow and Mix**

“Why would you offer so much for an easy quest~?” Meadow asks. “It’s only easy for someone like you~ One of the best adventurers~.” Mix specifies. “Your expectations will be exceeded.” Meadow anticipates.

Reversal!

“Mrgh~ Urgh~ Argh~ Grgh~!” Mix moans out. “You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full~.” Meadow scolds. “But you’re the one who is constantly feeding me~!” Mix complains.

**Muffle and Bell**

Muffle is sitting casually on Bell’s scepter. “We should probably get on a boat like this~ imagine everyone’s stares~!” Bell suggests. Muffle internally chuckles at that ridiculous scenario.

Reversal!

“Can you go easy on the magic output Muffle?” Bell asks. Muffle shakes her head. “Fine then, go as hard as you can in me~!” Bell prepares herself for the inevitable flood.

**Mika and Flare**

“MMmmmHmmm~ I’m glad you’re enjoying every bit of this.” Mika moves about, swishing the pillar and swaying her watermelons. “Would I be creating new worlds every time I burst inside of you~?” Flare wonders. “You’d be creating entire worlds of pleasure in me~.” Mika squishes her breasts together seductively.

Reversal!

“Yes~ You adapt to my inventions quickly~.” Flare feels Mika’s divine pillar inside of her. “Do you fancy yourself a goddess of love rather than a goddess of evil~?” Mika suggests. “I don’t think of myself as a goddess often, rather I am the top and bottom of the harem.” Flare informs.

**Climax**

Whenever the piercing wand unleashed its power, it filled the recipient with a glorious amount of semen. So much that for some, it began leaking out. The taker, exhausted and filled with love, falls and smothers the giver with their breasts. They would both rest in that position until they recover their energy.

* * *

Splendie’s barrier table. An invisible barrier is set up where one person is on top with their piercing wand hanging from a hole and the person at the bottom is on their back, using their feet to stimulate the wand. Both people are watching each other, the top one looks at the hungry gaze the bottom one gives while the bottom one observes the pleasured face the top is making along with their breasts pressed flat against the barrier.

**Erona and Renmi**

“Your sword must be sharp enough to pierce, Renmi~.” Erona notes. “Don’t make it too sharp, Erona~.” Renmi warns. “You shouldn’t worry about that~ not with a touch like mine~.” Erona clears Renmi’s doubts.

Reversal!

“How am I doing Erona~?” Renmi checks. “To tell you the truth~ I love how clumsy amateurs are when it’s their first time~.” Erona admits. “Sorry to disappoint, but I’m learning fast~!” Renmi states.

**Dewstring and Mistdrop**

“Your bountiful breasts~ your gracious expression~ you look like a mother~.” Dewstring praises. “Are you saying that I’m old~?” Mistdrop questions. “I’m saying that you look sexy~.” Dewstring corrects.

Reversal!

“Do you like it Dewstring? My young and soft feet, massaging your mushroom~?” Mistdrop asks. “I’d like it if you kept going, Mistdrop~.” Dewstring compliments. “Anything for you, my wife~.” Mistdrop accepts.

**Angler and Thorn**

“It’s like an exercise for my legs~!” Angler notes. “You’ll tire out before you reach your goal~.” Thorn taunts. “It’s on~!” Angler challenges.

Reversal!

“Are you capable of handling my rough and calloused feet~?” Thorn looks at Angler. “I can take it, but can you take what I’m about to let loose~?” Angler replies. “Let loose the floodgates~ I will bathe today~!” Thorn goes faster.

**Splendie and Beam**

“I hope this is the expression you give me on our wedding day~.” Splendie hopes. “Luckily for you, that is today, are you going to wear your wedding dress~?” Beam responds. “Very soon, the dress will come~.” Splendie prepares to be dressed in white.

Reversal!

“My lusty gaze is already affecting you isn’t it~?” Beam looks all over Splendie’s body. “I won’t worry about that anymore~ not when I’m about to purify you~.” Splendie squeezes her breasts visibly. “Purify this lust driven soul with your divine relic~!” Beam shouts.

**Hourly and Minutely**

“As you can feel, you’ve got a lot to learn before you master this practice.” Hourly masterfully moves her feet. “How can you learn something, so fast~ there aren’t even any books for this~!” Minutely is feeling the power of Hourly’s knowledge. “Just read the book I recently made~ It’ll teach you much~.” Hourly advises.

Reversal!

“I love watching that gaze you give me when I touch you just right~.” Minutely confesses. “I love watching that gaze you give when you work so hard to impress me~.” Hourly confides. “I’ll work hard for your approval and love~!” Minutely declares.

**Vermill and Arle**

“This method of stimulation is uncommon, yet effective~.” Vermill comments on the face that Arle is making. “It’s effective because you’re the one doing it~.” Arle notes. “That remains to be seen~.” Vermill concludes.

Reversal!

“This method of stimulation is uncommon, yet effective… on me~.” Arle imitates her mother. “I’m going to do this to you when you sleep~.” Vermill threatens. “That remains to be seen~.” Arle imitates again.

**Meadow and Mix**

“We could eat dinner like this, our hands are free~.” Meadow notes. “I may make lots of messes, Meadow, you may have to clean it off of me~.” Mix warns. “Nothing to worry about, I’ll make sure that food isn’t wasted~.” Meadow imagines seeing Mix with food stains all over her breasts as it presses on the barrier.

Reversal!

“How is my rank looking~?” Mix asks. “Hmmm~ Inconclusive, keep going~.” Meadow replies. “I won’t stop until I get an S-Rank~.” Mix states.

**Muffle and Bell**

Muffle put her feet in ice before starting. “ACK! You did that on purpose!” Bell accuses. Muffle nods without a care.

Reversal!

“Hahaha! Can you feel how hot your scepter is getting with all the friction my feet are providing~ You’re going to release soon~!” Bell speeds up her movements. Muffle responds by creating a solid fencelike barrier around the barrier table. “Ah, it seems that I’m going to bathe in semen soon.” Bell accepts her fate.

**Mika and Flare**

“You can feel my feet~ Unlike the others it is bigger, softer, smoother~.” Mika enjoys the loving gaze of her daughter. “You can feel my pillar~ Unlike the others it sings with touch and applauds with a sweet cream.” Flare enjoys the loving gaze of her mother. “I may take the lead first~ but you are the one who gives the last drop~.” Mika smiles.

Reversal!

“Your breasts are hypnotic~ no your whole body mesmerizes me~!” Flare looks at the large nipples that stare back at her. “Hehe~ I command you~ to love me as your mother and wife~ forever~” Mika moves her breasts in an infinity pattern while keeping it flat on the barrier. “Anything for you, my goddess and mother, Mika.” Flare gives more love to her motions.

**Climax**

After a skillful and constant effort, the piercing wands release their payload. Pretty much everyone on the bottom directed the wand to cover as much of their body as possible. The bottom watches the top’s euphoric face of release while the top watches the bottom being covered sexily in their fluids. Then the barrier breaks, causing the top to fall onto the bottom. Both grind against each other’s bodies, staining each other with the white fluids. They both tasted it when they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much the end, unless I think of something new to add for this series, I'll probably work on something else.

**Author's Note:**

> The story portion only feels slightly better, but I feel like I improved with the smut.


End file.
